


Brotherly Love

by RoseyG30



Category: Glee
Genre: Cooper is a big brother, F/M, If there are notes in the beginning then read those, Look at the notes, M/M, Violence in Later Chapters, end notes don't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyG30/pseuds/RoseyG30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots of Cooper Anderson and Blaine Anderson when they hang out together. I mean who doesn't love baby Blaine and protective Cooper!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Park Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little collection!

"Yeah, Jason I'll ask my mom. Bye." Cooper Anderson was just done talking to one of his best friend's right when he hears an ear piercing scream come from downstairs.

"What happened? Who's hurt?" He yells running down the stairs as fast as he can skipping the last few steps and jumping down with a loud thud as his feet hit the ground.

"Blaine, honey, your father and I have work that needs to be done." He hears his mother say from the kitchen where again he hears a loud shriek.

"Blaine, stop that this instant. Go up to your room young man." Cooper remains near the stairs where he sees a mop of dark brown curly hair run past him up the stairs and hears a door slam shut.

"What's going on?" He asks walking into the kitchen grabbing an apple of the table and taking a large bite and chewing quite loudly.

"Nothing, Cooper." His father mutters walking past him and back into his study. Cooper gives his mother a curious look before remembering his phone call.

"Can I go to the park with Jason and a few other guys from class?" Cooper asks grabbing his soccer ball from the door and already throwing on his jacket and lacing up his sneaker.

"Perfect! Can you take Blaine with you?" He hears his mother clap enthusiastically and sends her son a pleading look.

"But we'll be playing and I won't be able to watch him at all times." Cooper says trying to get out of the whole situation without being reprimanded by his mother.

"Please Cooper. He's been begging to go all day and he's probably upstairs looking through his Little Mermaid book with a frown on his face. Just set him at the playground and come check in on him every fifteen to thirty minutes." His mother asks already pointing upstairs to get his baby brother.

"Fine," he mutters walking up the stairwell and going into the first door on the right. Just like his mother had said, there was Blaine, sitting on the floor, flipping through his Little Mermaid book, frowning.

"Hey, B" Cooper says leaning down and sitting across from his little brother as he looks up with his large eyes that definitely didn't fit on his face yet.

"Hi," he mumbles looking back down as the tears continue going down his face.

"What's wrong?" He asks going over and lifting Blaine onto his lap.

"Daddy yelled at me." He mumbles sniffling and rubbing his small fist against his eye to try to make the tears stop.

"He didn't mean it. Guess what though." Cooper says watching as his little brother raises his head and leans it against his shoulder.

"What?" Blaine asks in a small voice muffled by Cooper's sweater.

"You get to go to the park with me." He whispers as he watches his brother's head shoot up so quick that he was worried that his neck would snap off.

"Really?" He asks with the glint of hope shining in his eyes.

"Really, now go get dressed." He watches as Blaine shoots right up from his lap and over to his dresser wear he grabs out an over the head sweater and his strap on tennis shoes. He slips the shoes on quicker than you could say "Disney" but the sweater gets stuck somehow.

Chuckling Cooper goes over and slips on the sweater over his brother's head and picks him up spinning him in circles making Blaine shriek out.

"Ah! Coopa! Stop!" Blaine yells out laughing and settling his head on his older brother's shoulder. For a four year old it seemed as if he hadn't gained weight since he was about two.

"Bye mom!" Cooper waves as him and his brother leave after retrieving his phone, wallet, keys, and ball.

The walk was basically cooper walking to fast and Blaine trying to keep up and almost falling countless times. Finally cooper just settled the ball under his arm and held Blaine with the other for the next couple of blocks. Once they reached the park Cooper told him that he'll check on him in about twenty minutes just getting a wave of the hand as Blaine ran off to play on the jungle gym.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." A boy with light brown hair and large blue eyes looked down at the young boy standing at the bottom of the slide that he was about to descend.

"I'm Kurt." He says giving a toothless smile and sliding down to greet the boy properly.

"Wanna play Power Rnagers? I call the pink one!" Blaine says smiling as Kurt eagerly agrees and both kids assemble positions. After a while a tall boy and another darker skinned boy come up to them and ask them if they could join. Soon they had the whole power ranger's squad and the power puff girls because three girls had wanted to play.

Soon all the kids had to leave because their parents wanted them to go and have lunch at home. Kurt was the last one to play with Blaine.

"Oh look! It's Kurtsie Wurtsie!" The two kids heard. They both spun around and saw two really big kids compared to Blaine and Kurt.

"Stop David!" Kurt yelled and that resulted in the David boy pushing him down. Kurt bottom lip started to tremble and Blaine was sure Kurt was going to start crying.

"That's not nice!" Blaine yells only getting the other boy to laugh and push him down but then the side of his head hits one of the bars making him full blown cry. The other boys had left laughing and Blaine looked and saw that Kurt had gone to his mom.

Blaine slowly got up and instantly felt pain go through his knee and ankle. He still walked down to the open field where he knew his brother was and he saw him and his friends talking to a few girls in the middle of the field. He walks over to his brother and pats him on the leg.

Cooper turns around with a smile still on his face until he sees the sight in front him. His brother had a cut and bump on his head, his ankle was swollen, and his knee was scraped badly.

"Blaine, what happened?" He asks picking him up carefully rubbing small circles into the four year olds back.

"A boy pushed Kurt and I told him it wasn't nice and he pushed me and I hit my head." He mumbles into his brother's neck where he can feel hot tears going down.

"Good thing mom makes me carry band-aids and disinfectant in my wallet. Let me see what's wrong." Cooper sits down on the soft grass and places his brother onto his lap, taking out his wallet and grabbing the alcohol wipes from it. He carefully wipes Blaine's forehead and puts the band-aid on it with a quick kiss that makes Blaine give a soft smile. Then he does the same to his knee and checks over his ankle concluding that it's sprained and he'll wrap it when they get home.

"Can you tell me who did it?" Cooper asks walking into the playground area looking at all the kids and the parents talking amongst themselves.

"Them." Blaine points over to two boys who are sitting on two sets of swings laughing about something.

"Do you know who their parents are?" Cooper asks getting a shake of the head. He heads over to the swings and feels Blaine squirm under him and softly lay his head on his shoulder and burry his face into his neck.

"Excuse me?" He says walking over to the two boys who couldn't be older than six who look up at him and stop their laughing in an instant.

"Yes?" One of the boys says looking up at Cooper with a fearful look.

"What are your names and where are your parents?" Cooper asks quirking an eyebrow giving the boys the famous Anderson look that his father had taught him many years ago. It's to intimidate people and it always works.

"I'm Dave Karofsky and he's Anthony Azimio. Our parents are right there." He answers shakily pointing a finger to two women sitting on a bench laughing just like their sons had done.

"Thank you." Cooper says walking over to the two women with Blaine still in arms who's face is still buried in his neck.

"Excuse me?" He repeats looking at the two women stop their laughing and look up at the boy with smiles on their faces.

"How may I help you?" One of the women say.

"My name is Cooper Anderson; this is Blaine, my little brother. Your sons had pushed him about fifteen minutes prior and I was just wondering if he could at least get an apology.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Of course." The other woman calls her sons over as they trudge back to their mothers.

"David, Anthony, what do you have to say?" The woman who was probably David's mother asks.

"Sorry." They both mumble looking at their feet.

"What about Kurt?" Blaine asks sniffling appearing from his brother's shoulder.

"Where is Kurt?" Cooper asks and sees a women and a man about to walk out of the park.

"Excuse me?" Cooper asks for the third time in the past twenty minutes.

"Yes?" A nice woman asks as both her and her husband spin around.

"I'm Sandra and this is Bethany. David and Anthony would like to say something to your son, Kurt." Anthony's mother says as the father pats the child's back and he appears from his father's shoulder just like Blaine had.

"We're sorry." Both of the children say at the same time. The man just scoffs and the woman gives a strained smile to the two women and they start to walk back.

"Wait!" Cooper yells going over to them and stretching his hand out offering for the man to shake his hand. "I'm Cooper Anderson and this is my little brother Blaine. I was wondering if maybe we could make a schedule or set up another play date for the two. My brother said that he had befriended your son." Cooper explains receiving a handshake from the man.

"Burt Hummel, Elizabeth, and Kurt." The man introduces giving Cooper a small smile. "So this is Blaine. Kurt was worried about him. I don't see why not. We come to the park at 11 on Saturday's usually. Here's my number if you ever want to set a play date at another time." Cooper graciously excepted the card and watched as the family walked away with Kurt giving Blaine a small smile waving his hand receiving the same thing in return from Blaine.

"How does your head feel, buddy?" Cooper asks as both boys come into the house.

"It hurts." He mumbles getting a concerned look from Cooper.

"Well, how about I get you some ice for it, wrap up your ankle, and we can watch a Disney movie marathon of your choosing with any type of snacks you want?" Right after Cooper stopped talking and instant large smile was plastered onto his brother's face and shaking his head vigorously.

Cooper had never felt so mad, so upset, and so protective in his whole life. The minute he saw Blaine he instantly wanted to punch whoever had hurt his baby brother. Having Blaine in his lap, humming to the song from the Little Mermaid, he instantly understood why. Blaine was his little brother to protect. He won't ever let anyone harm him. If someone does then they'll face the consequences.

"Coopa?" Blaine asks snuggling his face closer to his brother's chest.

"Yeah, B?" Cooper asks giving his brothers waist a small squeeze.

"I love you." He says smiling looking up at his brother. Cooper could have almost cried.

"I love you too, B. I love you too." He says smiling and planting a kiss onto his brothers curls.


	2. Carnival Chaos

In Westerville High School it was a yearly tradition that the school had a carnival run by the seniors. There was cotton candy, snow cones, moon bounces, and the famous pieing. They would take paper plates, fill it up with shaving cream, and slam right into the senior's faces to whoever bought it at the auction held a week earlier.

"Cooper, come down to the family room please!" He heard his father yell up to him just as he buttoned the last button on his collared shirt.

"Yeah, dad?" He asks descending the stairs and entering the room where both his parents were standing dressed in their best clothing.

"Sweetheart, we're going out to one of your father's business meetings so we need you to watch Blaine." His mother replies fixing her earing in the hallway mirror.

"But, mom! You know I have the carnival today!" He almost yells grabbing both his parents attention.

"Take him with you." She answers shortly grabbing her coat and clutch bag as both his parents leave the house.

"Great, just great." He mutters to himself stomping up the stairs and flinging open his brothers door. A startled Blaine Anderson looks up from his action figures to see his brother.

"Hey, Coop! Wanna play power rangers with me?" Blaine asks sweetly holding up a blue power ranger because he knows that's his brother's favorite. Any trace of anger that Cooper had felt because of being stuck with Blaine was completely gone. He gives his brother a small smile going and sitting on his bed lifting Blaine onto his lap.

"We're actually going to a carnival!" Cooper yells enthusiastically while Blaine's face breaks out into a large smile.

"Yay!" He hears his little brother yell as he jumps up from Cooper's lap and runs to his shoes.

"It's going to be indoors so it won't be too cold. Just bring a sweater and put on your shoes." Only a month earlier Blaine had gotten new tennis shoes with laces. He still can't tie them so he put the shoes on his feet and walk over to Cooper tripping and falling right onto his brother.

"Be careful." He says smiling and tying his brother's shoes. He has him hold his hand on the walk to the High school. Nobody was probably going to bring their younger brother so of course he was stuck with Blaine for the night.

"Coop!" Blaine yells smile and pointing at the bouncy castle with a slide attached. Cooper just lets go of his hand and lets him run of and climb up the inflated toy.

"Come down with me!" Blaine yells not noticing all the teenage girls that are looking up and smiling at him completely unfocused with everything else. Cooper threw his shoes off by the slide and climbed up sitting down and putting his brother on his lap and lacing his hands around his small waist. They went down crashing sideways onto the burrier that protects them from getting hurt.

"He's so cute!" All of a sudden Cooper and Blaine were surrounded by at least ten girls. I guess bringing his brother wasn't that bad of an idea.

"Again!" Blaine yelled still not noticing all the attention. All the girls awed and of course all Cooper received from his friends were glares.

"Ok bud." Cooper answers throwing his brother over his shoulder making him shriek. The girls all started smiling cooing at Blaine as he just quickly climbed up the inflated stairs to get up to the slide.

"Fast little sucker." Cooper mumbles going up and doing the same thing but this time they had gone backwards. Of course they didn't get hurt and it just resulted in another round of 'Again's.' They did that about another five times until Blaine saw the games on the other side of the gymnasium. His eyes widened as he pulled Cooper over to the first game he saw- bobbing for apples.

Cooper gave his friend two quarters for him and Blaine as they tried to grab the apple first. Cooper of course let Blaine win and came up seconds later after he heard Blaine scream in accomplishment.

"Good job buddy." Cooper says as he get a prize ticket for winning. They continued this cycle through all the games and finally Cooper bought each of them a snow cone. The girls were still fixating over Blaine occasionally flirting with Cooper who got a few numbers by the time pieing had started.

The boys took their respected seats as they witnessed the kids start to pie the seniors that had volunteered. Eventually the whole gym was covered in shaving cream and everybody was covered in it as well. Cooper tried keeping away from the stuff knowing that it hurt to get in your eyes.

"Come on Blaine, time to go." Cooper said looking at the inside of the moon bounce they had brought in later in the evening. The younger boy frowned but obliged and got out of the bouncy castle. He quietly put on his tennis shoes and trying to tie them himself. Both boys were almost out the door when Blaine slipped and fell getting shaving cream all over him.

"Aw, Blaine." Cooper said kneeling down picking up the boy with the trembling bottom lip. He kept muttering 'sh' and rubbed circles into his back trying to get him to calm down.

"Does anything hurt?" He asks sitting on the bench outside the entrance to his school. Looking over the boy and looking down at his shirt seeing a big splotch of shaving cream on the center of his shirt.

"Sorry." Blaine mumbles rubbing at his eyes looking at his lap keeping his eyes fixed down.

"For what? You didn't do anything on purpose." Cooper answers sitting him on his lap and taking of his jacket wrapping his brother in it loosely and tying his shoe laces better and picking him up starting the walk back to their house.

"Did you have fun?" Cooper asks his brother after they finally got home. He kicked his shoes off and taking Blaine's placing them on a paper towel to be dealt with later.

Blaine merely nods yawning and laying his head on his brother's shoulder. Cooper carries Blaine right back up the stairs and into the boy's bathroom. He started the water for a bath and put the suds of the bubble bath. He undressed Blaine with no complaints from the younger boy and put him in the bath cleaning him quickly and then wrapping him up in a big fluffy towel.

While Blaine brushes his teeth Cooper quickly changes into a t-shirt and basketball shorts entering the bathroom with Blaine's pajamas. He quickly washes his face and brushes his own teeth and looks over making sure that his brother is dry before pulling his shirt over his head and letting him slip on his pants. After that Blaine asks Cooper to carry him which he accepts.

Instead of going into Blaine's room they go straight to Cooper's where both boys settle under the blue covers while Cooper sings Blaine to sleep with a soft lullaby falling asleep himself moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purim Carnival: an annual thing at my school. Kinda like Halloween but it has a Jewish background. Written two years ago and the annual pieing got out of hand, like every year, and decided to write about it. Hope it was awesome.


	3. Rainy Day

A day like today was definitely not Cooper Anderson's favorite day. His parents were out and therefore he has to watch his little brother. It's raining cats and dogs so he's been cooped up this whole weekend and on top of that he has an essay do that he can't get right as much as he wants to.

"God Dammit!" Cooper yells out in frustration almost breaking his computer keys from his fist colliding into it. Erasing everything he had done and started typing furiously.

"Coopa!" He hears his baby brother yell running around the hall in only his underwear. Groaning in aggravation he slams his head against his desk table nearly losing his voice by yelling.

"What!" Cooper yells hearing a loud thud and a crash. Then there was a loud ear-piercing shriek that nearly gave him a heart attack.

He ran down the stairs almost falling when he comes to see his brother standing in front of a broken vase. His mother loved that vase probably more then she loves her own sons.

"Blaine! What the hell!" Cooper yells looking at the young boy and back to the vase going to the kitchen grabbing the broom and dust pan shaking his head and mumbling incoherent words.

"I-I'm sorry." Blaine stutters crying and clinging to his stuffed Sebastian the crab.

"Just go away Blaine." Cooper says sweeping up the vase making sure to get everything. When he turns he doesn't see his brother guessing that he went up to his room. Cooper followed suit walking back to his own trying to get the stupid essay over.

An hour or two later the essay was finally done and actually pretty good. He rethought about his yelling and the words he used. Finally deciding to get up, grab Blaine, and do something with him to make up for the way he had acted to him.

Cooper walked out of the comforts of his room and walked across the hall inot his brothers expecting to see him either napping or looking through one of many books he owns but no Blaine.

"Blaine?" Cooper asked looking everywhere in the small room and retreating to looking in the house. He checked everywhere and even looked out into their small backyard not seeing him.

"Blaine! It's not funny anymore! Come out now!" He yells getting nervous. He checks the smallest places and he still can't find his baby brother.

Throwing on his coat and shoes he quickly runs outside thinking of Blaine's favorite place. It takes him literally three seconds to remember running down the five blocks to the park.

"Blaine?" Cooper yells running around the whole place not hearing or seeing Blaine anywhere.

"Come on Blaine!" He yells looking over towards the trees seeing a small looking figure sitting under the tree he and Blaine were at yesterday reading a book. Quickly running towards the tree he quickly sees a mop of curly wet hair.

"Blaine!" He yells sliding down and quickly scooping his brother into his hands already in tears.

"Coop, I'm sorry." Blaine says clinging onto his brother for dear life crying into his neck.

"Blainers calm down." Cooper says crying himself. He can feel his brother shaking from both the cold and his crying. Continuing to hold his brother he takes off his soaked jacket and wraps it around his baby brother.

"Home?" Blaine asks clinging to his brother tighter than ever. Giving out a small chuckle Cooper nodded mutely and started walking back to their home hoping that their mother had not come home yet.

The minute the two boys had entered their homes they were instantly bombarded by their parents. Of course the time you wish they wouldn't be home they are!

"Mom! Calm down! We're fine!" Cooper yells covering Blaine's ears trying to go to his brother room to get rid of the wet clothing.

"Cooper Jason Anderson, don't you dare raise you voice at me!" His mother yells following them up the stairs until Cooper slams the door behind him forgetting that his brother isn't allowed a lock on his door.

"Both of you could be sick! What were you even thinking? Oh, that's right, you weren't thinking!" His mother kept yelling while Cooper puts his brother on the bed doing his mother's job of worrying about Blaine's wellbeing.

Finally Blaine was dressed in warm footsie pajamas that he still had a pair of. Cooper looked down at his own clothes. He carefully picked Blaine up, trying not to get him wet, and went to his own room where his mother was looking through his things.

"Give me your phone." He reached into his pocket and gave her the wet phone and then threw off his shirt and grabbing a new one doing the same with his pants and putting on sweats instead.

"Blaine, I'm gonna go down to the kitchen. Try to get comfortable, ok? You can go grab Sebastian or Flounder if you like." Cooper says going over to the young boy who was almost completely asleep sprawled on his big brothers bed.

"Can I take Eric?" He asks sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Cooper just nods and messes with his hair walking downstairs to see both his parents sitting at their dinner table.

"Are you going to confiscate the kitchen from me too?" He asks going and taking out the ingredients for making both his and Blaine's favorite hot chocolate. Quickly mixing the ingredients in the pan, double the amount of course, he goes and grabs around snacks for both him and his brother.

"What you did was irresponsible, Cooper." His father said once he had everything together and started stirring everything that was in the sauce pan.

"Next time, don't leave a fourteen year old with a four year old." He answers simply grabbing the pan and pouring it into both of their own thermoses and grabbing the snacks.

"Don't let it happen again." His mother yells while he climbs up the stairs going into his room and seeing Blaine laying on his right side with Eric clung to his body with his left hand and sucking his right thumb. Looking at the side that wasn't occupied by his baby brother he sees a blue power ranger. Whenever Blaine asked him to play dolls or action figures he was always the blue power ranger.

"Hey, Blainers." He whispers shaking the boy awake cringing in the process at seeing his eyes flutter open.

"I brought hot chocolate and a bunch of junk food that I'm sure you'll like." Cooper says giving him his small thermos that say's a big cursive "B" on it. Blaine merely nods getting up and climbing into his brother lap settling himself while sipping at his hot chocolate.

Cooper turns on the TV and puts on The Lion King for the both of them. He leans back enjoying his own hot chocolate and looks down seeing Blaine already asleep. He pulls the blanket that he always has on his bed around the both of them settling in before both of them fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, an everyday inspired fic, 'cause, you know, I'm totally lame like that. Fourteen year old me was pretty cool.


	4. Zoo Mania

Today was not just a regular Saturday. Today was the first time Blaine ever went to a birthday party AND his first time at the zoo. His parents were busy with work so they got Cooper to take him.

"Come on Coop! I don't want to be late!" Blaine yells jumping up and down holding the present he got for Wes. He got them the whole set of Power rangers and he absolutely knew that Wes would love them.

"Blaine, calm down. Kurt's mom and dad aren't even hear to come pick us up." As if on cue they heard a car honk. Looking out the window you could see an old Acura standing outside with Burt leaning against it.

"Come on kiddo." Cooper says picking up his brother and the gift. Grabbing his keys, phone, money, and their wristbands he heads out and greets Burt with a handshake and smile.

"We have the car seat set up right next to Kurt. He insisted that they sit near each other so both of them could see the movie." Burt says exaggerating his son's behavior with a smile.

"Hello, Cooper, Blaine." Kurt's mother says from the front after Cooper fastens Blaine in and takes his spot all the way in the back.

"Hello Mrs. Hummel." Cooper says about to scold Blaine for not saying anything in return until he saw him zapped into the Little Mermaid. They couldn't have picked something else?

"Is this the first time Blaine will be going to the zoo?" Kurt's mother, Elizabeth, asks starting up conversation with Cooper.

"Yes, actually. It'll be my first time as well." He says shrinking in his seat from the looks he gets from both of Kurt's parents.

"You have never been to the zoo, kid?" Kurt's dad, Burt, asks with wide eyes.

"No sure. My parents are never free to be able to drive us. Thank you for driving us by the way. It would have taken us around half an hour to get there and I'm not sure if Blaine could live through that." He says already seeing Blaine start to doze from the melodic voices blending together.

"It's no problem. When Kurt told me Blaine refused the offer because his parents couldn't go I told Kurt to go catch up to Blaine and tell him that we'd drive you guys." Burt says smiling looking at Blaine in the rear-view mirror focusing his eyes back onto the road.

They kept their silence until they finally had parked and Kurt poked Blaine awake.

"Kurt, don't do that." Elizabeth says taking her child out of his seat and setting him on the ground fixing his clothing. Cooper chuckles at the expression on Blaine's face. Surprised wasn't even the word! He unbuckles himself and waits for Cooper to come and get him out. Once out, Cooper fixes Blaine's bow-tie that he insisted on wearing and quickly smoothed the curls away from Blaine's face.

"Come on kids!" Cooper heard Burt call as both him and Blaine walked over to the front of the car following the family. Somehow Kurt and Blaine's hands locked together and it was like one big train going down to Burt holding hands with his wife, then down to Kurt, over to Blaine, and back up to Cooper.

"We're here for a Birthday party." Burt says giving him his ticket and asking Cooper for there's. Quickly digging into his pocket he pulls out the ticket that Blaine had shoved in his face the day he had gotten it from Wes.

"They're in the children play area right now. The visit and tour will start in about half an hour according to the schedule." Burt thanked the man and started walking into the zoo stopping suddenly realizing the neither Cooper nor Blaine were following.

"Guys, you coming?" Burt asks coming over and patting Cooper's shoulder as if to show his presence.

"Yeah." He says lifting Blaine up and carrying the bag of power rangers to where the party was at. Once they finally arrived Blaine had basically squirmed his way out of Cooper's grip and jumping down to the floor. He grabbed the present and ran to a young boy in a blazer who must have been Wes. They quickly exchanged greeting and congratulation from Blaine when he felt himself being tugged. He looked down and saw Blaine nodding towards Wes.

"This is my brother!" Blaine says to the young boy who was a bit taller then Blaine but still short in comparison to Cooper.

"Hey, Wes! Happy Birthday!" Cooper says excitedly watching as the young boy breaks out into a smile.

"Thank You!" He yells in a high pitch urging for Blaine to go over to all of Wes' friends. Both Wes and Kurt were in a grade higher then Blaine, but he still likes hanging with the older kids. He says the kids in his class are weird.

"Blaine's Brother!" He hears being yelled as he sees him being called by all the kids.

"Blaine says you guys have never been to the zoo!" A boy with blonde hair responds with another boy with black hair nodding next to him.

"That's right." Cooper answers kneeling down to be at eyes level with all of them.

"Then let's go!" Wes yells taking off to the first place that the person was leading them to. They went to go see the African cats, the penguins, the ostriches; they got to see the monkeys, and ride the train! The most exciting part for all the kids was the train ride around the whole zoo. They saw peacocks, kangaroos, and other things on the ride.

Finally it was time to eat, play, and then go home. They all ate pizza and had chocolate cake, which was definitely not the first thing Cooper would have fed Blaine if he wanted him to settle down. They ran around the playground and open field for a little bit until Wes told them the party was almost over and that they had to open gifts.

Nick had gotten him a Star Wars light saber which Blaine had quickly requested fro his birthday. Jeff got him the Pirates of the Caribbean series with his own Captain Jack action figure. Kurt got Wes a brand new blue razor scooter, and Blaine was the last one to share his gift with Wes after everyone else handed him more toys and clothes.

"Blaine! These are awesome!" Wes shrieked looking at all the different types of action figures.

"Now we can all play because there's more!" Blaine exclaimed with a big smile on his face bouncing in his brothers lap.

"Thank You!" Wes yelled after all the gifts were taken care of and all the families had started to disperse.

"Did you have fun?" Cooper asks laughing seeing as his brother was drop-dead tired. He buckled him hearing him mumble a quick 'mmhhmm' to his question seeing as Kurt was the same way. The car ride was done with questions about how school was going and about football.

"We're home bud." Cooper says unbuckling his baby brother from the car seat and settling him so he could lay his head on his shoulder.

"Bye Kurt." Blaine waves settling and closing his eyes as tiredness takes over. Both boys heard a quick 'buh-bye' from Kurt as he was still almost completely asleep.

"Thank you for driving us Mr. Hummel." Cooper says shaking the man's hand.

"Any time kid. How about a play-date for these two? Next weekend sound good." Burt asks going over to the driver's side of the car waiting for Cooper's answer.

"Sounds great, sir." He answers walking into his house after a wave of the hand. He walked up the stairs and quickly, as to not to disturb Blaine, cleaned him off and threw his clothes into the hamper changing him and worrying about brushing his teeth tomorrow. He walked over and settled him in his bed letting him sleep.

Taking off his own dirty clothes, Cooper pulls on some shorts and a t-shirt and climbs into bed with his brother turning on the TV and feeling him snuggle closer to the new found body heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the end notes on the original . . . . Anyways, zoos are like awesome. I'm a junior and the kids in my class all just want to go to the zoo instead of like on an awesome hike in Marin. We're a bunch of dweebs. I hope you guys enjoyed!


	5. Kindergarten Madness

Westerville had three main schools that you would attend if you were just a plain public school goer. There was Westerville Elementary where you would start your education at, there was Westerville Junior High, which was only a block from the elementary, and then there was Westerville High, it was directly across the street from the elementary school which was definitely convenient for one Cooper Anderson.

"You excited, Blaine?" Cooper asks filling his backpack with a bunch of different things he knows he will need.

"Yeah!" He hears his brother yell from where he was sitting on Cooper's bed bouncing up and down on the bed. Blaine was starting kindergarten this year because they thought he wasn't emotionally prepared to go into kindergarten. Grabbing his jacket and his phone Cooper throws his back pack over his shoulder and extends a hand for Blaine to take.

"Come on then." He says as both of them start walking down the stairs waiting for the school bus. Both kids enter the bus and take their seats as Blaine rambles on about how much fun he'll get to have with Nick, Jeff, and Trent. Sadly Kurt was a year ahead of him and Wes was a year ahead of Kurt.

"I know you will buddy." Cooper answers as both him and Blaine descend from the bus. Walking towards the elementary school Cooper feels his little brothers grip tighten on his hand the closer they approach.

"What's wrong?" He asks kneeling down in front of Blaine once they get to the front of his class.

"Could you walk me in? Mommy said she would do it but she can't." That's what this is all about. Yes, Cooper's mother had promised to drop them off and to pick both of them up, of course that doesn't work.

"Of course, B." Both boys walk into the classroom and once spotting Nick and Jeff Blaine runs off forgetting about the hesitation he had and runs over to play at the leggo table they had set up.

"Cooper!" He looks over and sees his old kindergarten teacher from ten years ago smiling at him.

"Hello Mrs. Lipner." He says going over towards the cubbies and finding Blaine's name first. He shoves his brother's things in there and quickly takes out a paper he had prepared back at home.

"Call me if he needs anything. My mother and father aren't here and won't be able to get him to listen or calm down. I'm right across the street and I'll be checking my phone between classes."

"You worry too much." Mrs. Lipner answers taking the slip and putting it into Blaine's files and walking back over ruffling up his light brown hair.

"I'm sure Blaine will be fine." She answers squeezing his shoulders and going over to scold one of the boys for shoving a bottle of glue up his nose.

"Hey, Blaine, I'm gonna go." Cooper walks over and sees his brother look up with a large smile shaking his head enthusiastically.

"Ok! Bye Coop!" Blaine says giving his brother a quick hug and going back over discussing something like Disney.

Yes, Cooper was sure everything would be alright. Blaine was a tough kid and knows not to let people treat him badly. If anything happens the teacher will just call him and he'll go over there, calm him down, and return to school.

The day had been to say the least, uneventful. They got their combinations, their schedules, and were able to meet half of their teachers. Once lunch rolled around Cooper and most of his friends went down to the lunch room grabbing a table of their own. Everything was peaceful and somewhat calm until Cooper spotted a small child with amazingly curly hair and a bow-tie.

"I'll be right back." Excusing himself from the table, he walks over and watches as Blaine crashes right into his legs.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Cooper asks looking at the frazzled child under him who looks up at him with big hazel eyes which are glossed with unshed tears.

"Coopa?" Blaine asks making his older brother instantly worry. He has learned how to say "Cooper" a few months ago but whenever he's upset, nervous, or worried he resorts to Coopa.

"Come here." Cooper picks up his younger brother and quickly retrieves his book bag walking out of the lunch room and sitting outside his school on one of the benches they provide.

"What happened?" He asks placing his brother on his lap and letting him lie his head down on his chest.

"Boys are mean to me." Blaine answers rubbing at his eyes not letting the tears spill.

"How?"

"They pushed me and called me a fairy! Cooper, what's a fairy?" Thank G-D for Blaine being oblivious to almost everything because Cooper was pissed.

"It's nothing Blaine. Does Mrs. Lipner know you're here?" He already knew the answer but wanted him to know that he can't just do this.

"No." He answers looking at his own lap and letting the tears spill.

"No water works. Blaine, you and I are going over to that school and are going to get whoever did this to you in trouble. Next time tell one of the teachers and if you need me, have one of the teachers call me, ok?" Blaine nods meekly and gestures for Cooper to pick him up. He gladly obliges and walks over to the school with Blaine's head buried in between his shoulder and neck.

"I found him." He says approaching the frantic looking kindergarten teacher.

"Oh thank goodness!" She yells throwing her arms up and visibly relaxing. "Where was he?" She questions walking over and sending out a quick message to someone and sitting at her desk.

"He went over to the high school. He told me that some kids were bullying him?" Cooper question rubbing Blaine's back and balancing him on one hip.

"I wasn't aware of this. Blaine, hunny, who's been bullying you." She question walking over and trying to extend her hand just to have Blaine sink lower into his brother's embrace.

"Some first graders. They said their names are Karofsky and Azimio." He answers laying the side of his head on his brother's shoulder seeing Kurt outside smiling up at him. He gives him a smile back while Kurt beckons him to go outside.

"Blaine, how about you go outside and play with Kurt while I talk to Cooper." Blaine nods eagerly and grabs his lunch which he wasn't able to eat and runs out hugging Kurt while both boys walk over to a table with other kids.

"I'll make sure to keep an eye out for those two. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He waves it off as no big deal going outside and waving to Blaine and Kurt before going back to school. The whole time he was worried that something happened but when he came by to pick his brother up he was all smiles.

Burt had offered to drive the boy's home and after a lot of persuading Blaine and Kurt were over at the Anderson household playing. Burt had later come and invited Blaine and Cooper to his house saying that they needed a homemade meal after commenting that he was going to order in again.

They ended up having a nice dinner and then later when Cooper was packing up things that Blaine would need for the next day he felt his brother crawl up onto his back and hook his arms around his neck.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" He asks laughing and picking him up in a piggy back style.

"I love you." He says simply digging his face into the back of his brother's neck and squirming finding a comfortable place. That simple phrase made Cooper's heart melt.

"I love you too, B." He says putting his brother onto his bed and tucking him in with a kiss to the forehead and reading from the first Harry Potter book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This so didn't happen to me on my first day of K with my brother, but, you know, I can dream that I was that adventurous.


	6. Bath Time Disaster

"Cooper, come down here!" He runs down the stairs in a nice pace greeting his mother in the kitchen looking through papers and filing them into some small folders.

"Your father and I are going to have to go to a last minute meeting for the company. Please, get Blaine into the bath and into bed right away. He's still not feeling very well and hasn't taken a bath in five days." She runs over and gives Cooper a kiss on the cheek and runs out of the house with her purse hanging from her shoulder and her heels clicking against the tile floors.

With a sigh Cooper went up the stairs and opened the door to his little brother's bedroom frowning at the image he was placed with. His brother was sweating, shivering, and clinging to his stuffed crab for dear life.

"Blaine, sweety." He walks over and sits on his brothers bed stroking his hair in a soothing manner till Blaine turns to his brother extending his arms out to him and asking to be picked up.

"Come here." Slowly and carefully picking up his younger brother both boys headed towards the bathroom where Cooper carefully puts his brother on the toilet seat cover and turns on the bath water.

"No." Blaine says when Cooper tries to take his shirt off.

"Why not?" He asks trying again and to no avail.

"Don't wanna." He says jumping from the toilet just to get dizzy and fall straight on his butt and in front of his brother. Cooper tried again and Blaine continued to struggle.

"Blaine, you're stinky. You need a bath!" He says finally tearing his brother's shirt off and trying to take his socks off resulting in a black eye.

"Really?" Cooper yells grabbing both of Blaine's feet with one hand and taking off the other. But, Blaine isn't done yet. He starts punching at scratching in hysterics!

"Blaine! What is the matter?" He yells grabbing his baby brother who has now been successfully stripped down to his underwear.

"Don't wanna." He mumbles laying his head on his brother's shoulder still crying.

"Why?" He asks bouncing his brother up and walking back and forth in the small bathroom while his baby brother continues to cry clutching to his neck.

"Finn said that the tub will take me away." Blaine says starting to cry harder still not letting go of his older brother.

"Oh sweety." Cooper says rubbing his brother's back still trying to calm him down while rolling his eyes over a hundred times.

"It's not true Blaine. Finn was just kidding." Cooper says trying to put Blaine into the water but having him still clutched to your neck like a monkey is kinda hard.

"No!" He yells letting out a muffled cry by burying his head into his brother's neck.

"I'll be here the whole time and if I see you getting sucked in I'll pull you out." There were times where Blaine would have something in his head, true or not, and he would not stop. He believed that there were ghosts in his room about a week ago and that whole week Blaine would get up and go over to Cooper's room and sleep there because he was to scared. That's why, when riled up, just agree and do the best to get him to calm down.

"Ok." Finally cooper puts Blaine in the warm water and takes out pink bubbles making the water bubbly for Blaine to play with. For a while he just sat there, but finally he started playing.

Cooper had to keep a close eye on Blaine the whole time to make sure that he didn't have a panic attack of some sorts. After letting him play around for a bit he starts to wash his hair and scrub him clean from the week of no cleaning. After the whole bath fiasco was over with; Cooper drains the water and pulls his little brother out and wrapping him up in a big fuzzy towel.

"Uppie?" Blaine asks extending his hands to be picked up while still wrapped up in his towel. Cooper just smiled and obliged picking up his baby brother and carrying him over to his room and dressing him up in some comfy P.J.s and trying to main the mop of curls on his brother's head.

"Stop it, Coop!" Blaine yells while Cooper tries to comb through a knot on his brother's head effectively pulling his hair.

"If you brushed it this wouldn't happen." Cooper answers finally getting his brother's hair to look somewhat decent.

"Now, what do you want to do?" Cooper asks lifting his brother up and spinning him in circles kissing his cheeks after a squeal of delight came from Blaine.

"Story!" Wiggling out of his older brother's grip, Blaine runs over to the large bookshelves full of books.

"Harry Potter? Really?" Cooper asks after Blaine brings back the first book of the series that he got from Santa during Christmas.

"Please!" Blaine nearly yells jumping up and down nearly pulling his older brother's arm off.

"Ok. But, it has to be done properly." He walks over to Blaine's coloring station and takes out a red marker and takes to old pairs of 3D glasses. He draws a lightning bolt onto his brother's head and one on himself and then pops the lenses from the glasses putting one pair on Blaine and the other on himself.

"Now we're wizards too!" Cooper yells grabbing to sticks that they could use as wans.

"YAY!" Blaine jumps up onto the bed waiting for Cooper to go over and take the spot next to him. He sighs sitting down the bed watching Blaine crawl into his lap and shove his thumb into his mouth. The habit was supposed to have stopped but Cooper couldn't bring himself to scold Blaine for the action.

They were halfway through the book when both boys fell asleep. Somehow Blaine had felt better than he had all week and Cooper was happy that his little brother no longer felt like crap. It was just a little bit of brotherly love that they will always share with one-another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I remember reading a different story where stuff on here was mentioned there, but I'm not sure. Anyways, the end notes again. I mentioned having to memorize "The Road Not Taken" by Robert Frost; good times. This year it was to remember line scales by Coleridge. Oh how time has passed.


	7. Gum Fiasco

_Chew chew chew POP!_

_Chew chew chew POP!_

_Chew chew chew POP!_

"Blaine!" Cooper was trying to focus on all of the college applications he had piled on himself but all of that chewing and popping was extremely distracting!

"Sorry, Coop!" Blaine yells from his open bedroom door.

_Chew chew chew POP!_

Sadly Blaine had found out about gum recently because of him being so sneaky and looking around his brother's room. He didn't do anything like take money so Cooper wasn't mad but he gave him gum and Blaine was just completely fascinated with the stuff! Cooper did the stupid thing of teaching him how to blow bubbles and now he won't stop!

Giving up, Cooper plugs his headphones into his computer and continues on with those applications that seem to be never endless. It seemed to be hours when Cooper finally realizes that he's on his last application. His playlist goes on for about three hours with his top hundred favorite songs. He continues listening to Drake's new song when all of a sudden he hears an ear piercing scream.

"Blaine!" Cooper yells throwing his headphones off and running over to his little brother's room looking down only to start laughing hysterically. There was Blaine, crying, and his whole face was covered in gum along with his hair.

"Cooper!" Blaine yells reaching out and blindly reaching out for his brother. Still laughing, Cooper goes over and picks up his brother laughing even harder when getting a good look.

"Looks like you'll need a haircut now." Blaine hair was extremely long and curly. He hadn't gotten it cut since he was three and it was only time till something happened that required a haircut.

"No!" Blaine yells reaching up and touching his sticky hair getting the gum all over his hands.

"Yes!" Cooper mimics washing his brother's face getting it off his face and throwing a jacket over him and putting his shoes on.

"Let's go." Cooper grabs his wallet, key's, and phone running out of the house with Blaine still in hand. He buckles him up in his car seat and quickly drives to their barber.

"Hey Cooper!" The son of the barber had been Cooper's friend for a while now. Cooper waved politely and walked over to Steve who laughed when saw Blaine's hair covered in gum.

"Too big of a bubble?" He asks directing them to a kids chair where Cooper sat Blaine down watching him squirm in the uncomfortable chair.

"Can you just give him a full blown haircut? Something like mine but since his hair is curly leave it completely parted on the side and whatever you think is best." Cooper answers once Jerry, the barber, came from the backroom.

"No problem kiddo." Blaine stayed still the whole time while all the gum was snipped off and while they washed his hair. Cooper was standing by him the whole time making sure he didn't act up. Once the haircut was over Jerry gave Blaine a lollipop complimenting on how dapper he looked.

"Coop, what's dapper?" Blaine asks being picked up by his older brother offering a lick from his lollipop which Cooper grateful agreed to.

"It means handsome, B" Cooper smiled knowing that Blaine will probably be called that his whole life if Cooper had raised him right. Time's like these Cooper realizes that his parents were barely around to actually raise Blaine, it was all Cooper.

"Oh." He says shoving his lollipop into his mouth and laying his head onto his brother's shoulder. Cooper paid Jerry and said good-bye to Steve. Both boys retreated back to Cooper's car and quickly drive home.

"Hey, Blaine!" He yells seeing his brother run up to his room to probably go start on the ultimately hard first grade homework.

"Yeah, Coop?" He yells stopping midway in his step to going up to his room.

"Want some gum?" Cooper asks laughing after seeing the look on his brother's face. Blaine just sticks his tongue out and walks up the stairs and slams the door in a hmph!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was enthusiastic about posting 4 chapters in one day. Did I not realize that it takes time to write every chapter out? No, of course not, 'cause I was a freshmen with not social life or responsibilities besides a total of 10 lines in drama and gymnastics twice a week. Good times, good times . . . .


	8. A Day of Basketball

"Mom! I'm gonna go play basketball with the guys!" A young Cooper Anderson yells spinning the basketball onto his finger and almost running out the door when his mom yells out to him.

"Take Blaine with you!" She yells from the kitchen where she was trying to get everything perfect for their business lunch.

"But it's my friend day!" Cooper had made a schedule for the summer on when to hang out with his friends and when to hang out with his brother. He picked one or two days where he would hang out with his friends and the rest of the week was completely Blaine since he'll be the most impacted on him going to college.

"Then make it your friend brother day. Just get him out of the house. He's been in here all week and now the weather is finally nice enough to actually go out." She answered fixing the plate and silverware on table. With a large huff Cooper ran up the stairs taking two at a time and opening his brother's door having it bang against the wall.

Blaine was just sitting on his desk chair reading his summers assigned books for the next year. He looks up at the sudden disturbance with large shocked eyes that made Cooper smile.

"We are going to play some basketball. So go get ready." Cooper says grabbing his brother's book and throwing it onto his bed. Blaine just nodded still a bit shocked and walked over to his dresser taking out a t-shirt and basketball shorts. Once changed he grabbed his sweater and put it over him.

"On one condition." Blaine answers going over to his brother who was busy texting on his phone to even notice that his brother was ready. Raising one eyebrow Cooper slips his phone into his pocket and gives his brother a questioning look.

"You have to carry me there." Blaine answers seriously crossing his arms over his chest. Cooper chuckles and grabs his brother sending him up higher than Cooper himself getting a small shriek from Blaine.

"Like this?" He asks spinning his brother over his head. Cooper smiled watching his brother squeal with a huge smile on his face trying to grab for his brother.

"No! Coop!" He yells finally being put down and settled onto Cooper's hip where he wrapped his small arms around his brother's neck.

"Ok, ok. Let's go and have fun!" Cooper yells giving Blaine the basketball and walking out of the house walking the few blocks to the nearby courts where he saw all of his friends along with all of their little brothers.

"Are we all stuck with the munchkins today?" James asks lifting up his younger brother, Wes, and placing him the same way that Cooper was holding Blaine.

"Hey Nicky, Jeffey, Wes!" Blaine yells shimmying from his brother's grip and runs over to a brunette and blonde. Both boys were in Blaine's class at school where as Wes is two years older but still takes pride in having younger friends.

"Where are Nathan and Travis?" Ross, Jeff's brother, asks. As if on cue two boys approached the group of teenagers with their own little brother's in tow.

"Really?" Ricky, Nick's older brother, asks seeing David and Thad holding onto their older brother's hands.

"David! Thad! Come here!" Blaine yells running to the two and grabbing the older boy's hands and leading them over to the other three boys who were all playing some type of superhero game.

The six older teens groaned in annoyance knowing that they won't be able to play a game of basketball without having to worry that the boys won't get hurt and end up interrupting the game by running over with a new bruise or scrape with tears running down their faces. That is, until Cooper came up with an idea.

"What if we make those little guys into their own basketball team?" Cooper asks with a smirk watching as the older boy's worked through the idea and all shared identical smiles.

"Blaine! Come here with everyone else!" Cooper yells to his brother seeing him nod and drag everyone over to their older brothers who still had the smiles on their faces.

"What's up, Cooper?" Blaine asks cocking his head to the side and giving him the famous Anderson look that Blaine had perfected only about a week ago.

"You guys are gonna become a basketball team." Once Cooper finishes his sentence all of them start cheering and jumping up and down.

"Ok! Now first we have to actually teach you guys one what to do and see who can shoot a basketball." James says going over to the group and fixing them into a line and giving Wes the basketball. Wes throws the ball and makes it into the hoop successfully.

"Yes!" He yells and high fives his older brother who gives him a big smile and gives Thad the basketball. He shoots and misses but is able to go and make a small rebound shot.

"Nice!" Thad's older brother, Nathan, says high fiving him just like James did with Wes. It went one with everyone else. David made it just like Wes did and with Jeff and Nick it took a little bit more tries then Thad but they finally got it in.

Now it was Blaine's turn and Cooper just realized how short and Small Blaine really was compared to all the other boys and especially to the basketball hoop. Despite that Blaine took a shot in the dark and threw the ball with all his might and got it into the hoop. Cooper looked at his brother in awe and picked him up spinning him around with a proud smile playing on his lips.

"Great job, B!" Cooper yells giving his brother a kiss on the cheek seeing Blaine so proud of himself was something that Cooper always tries to achieve for his brother. These were the moments Cooper was going to miss when he went off to college in New York. He was going to miss all the big things in his brother's life, but for now, he doesn't have to.

The teens all taught the younger boys the rules and who's who. Then they decided to do six on six. It was Blaine, Cooper, Nick, Ricky, Jeff, and Ross on one team and Wes, James, Thad, Nathan, David, and Travis on the other.

The whole game was spent with the older boys picking up the younger ones and having them slam dunk the ball. The smiles on the boy's faces were priceless and Cooper knew that he wouldn't want to have spent that Tuesday afternoon any differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother did teach me basketball, if anyone was interested in that little factoid. I'm now awful at it, by the way; well, along with the rest of my class, 'cause who has any time for practice like that?


	9. Birthday Bash

Today was a very big day for one Cooper Anderson. His little brother is finally coming to New York to visit him! It was his birthday and Cooper knew exactly what to do for Blaine's ninth birthday.

Picking up Blaine from the airport was easy, especially when it didn't involve having to deal with his parents. They just let Blaine go by himself which is a blessing and definitely irresponsible. Cooper had to wait about an hour before Blaine landed and the first thing he did was run over to his brother and scoop him up into his arms.

"Cooper!" He heard Blaine yell but still felt his arms wrap around his neck as Cooper lifts him up from the floor.

"Hey Blainers." He says still smiling that million dollar smile completely identical to Blaine's.

"Are you ever going to let me walk?" Blaine asks playfully remember the countless times he was carried by his brother, usually it was by request but still.

"I didn't know you could." Cooper jokes back kissing his brother's cheek and placing him down grabbing his hand.

"I don't need you to hold my hand Cooper." He answers but continues to hold a strong grip on his brother's hand. Cooper just smiled and swung their linked hands back and forth grabbing his little brother's luggage.

"So, guess what today is." Cooper says after both boys exit the airport and head to Cooper's parked car.

"What?" Blaine asks with a knowing smile playing on his lips as he bumps into his brother's side.

"It's just the most awesomest brother's birthday!" Cooper yells scooping his brother up again and spinning him in circles before placing a very dizzy Blaine back on the ground.

"Ow." Blaine mutters after falling on his butt from dizziness. Cooper just laughs and helps his brother get into the car and goes in himself.

"So, where are we going?" Blaine asks bouncing in his seat excitedly clutching both of his hands. Cooper just laughs again and says that it's a surprise. Both boys sit in comfortable silence while the radio plays with all the Top 40's.

Once they finally pulled up to the destination Blaine's face instantly brightened with a large smile and turned to his brother who had a knowing smirk.

"Ready?" Cooper asks handing his brother a sweater and pulling one on over his own head. It's February 5th and it was a cold winter day in New York. The best place to go, in Cooper's eyes, was the ice skating rink. Blaine had never been and Cooper had taught himself about a month ago and found it extremely fun.

"Yes!" Blaine cheered as Cooper grabbed his hand and both boys went off grabbing their ice skates. Cooper had tied his own and then tied Blaine's. Both boys waddled to the ice and Cooper got on it first reaching his hands out for Blaine to take them. Blaine carefully took them and Cooper eased him onto the ice and the minute he was on it he was on his butt in a moment.

"Are you still dizzy?" Cooper jokes with Blaine as he helps his little brother stand up and carefully lead him to the wall where he has Blaine hold onto with one hand and the other clasped in Cooper's.

They skated around the rink for a good fifteen minutes until Cooper eased Blaine off of the wall and again Blaine falls. This time he just sits on the cold ice until Cooper pulls him up.

"Blaine." Cooper says squatting down to his brother's level.

"What?" He asks with an exasperated sigh that only Cooper could truly detect.

"You aren't giving up." Cooper answers determined to teach him how to ice skate. Blaine nods and both boys continue on. It takes about three more falls until Blaine is skating by himself and isn't falling at all. Cooper saw the smile on his brother's face and he knows that this is one of the better birthday present's and one of his better birthdays that he'll be able to remember.

Once both boys were tired and both of their ankles were sore they gave back their skates and decided to go out for dinner and, to Blaine's delight, ice cream afterwards.

"How'd you like your birthday?" Cooper asks watching his brother slurp some spaghetti from his plate full of spaghetti and meatballs.

"I loved it!" He says enthusiastically getting sauce all over his mouth just like he did when he was younger. Was it bad that Cooper felt like he raised Blaine? Cooper loved his brother just as much as he would love his own kid and for some reason it didn't freak him out. It was as if he came to terms that Blaine was his kid and probably always will be in his heart.

"Good to hear." Cooper answers letting his brother finish eating and then escorting him to the bathroom where both boys cleaned up and then headed to a cold stoned right across the street from Cooper's apartment. Blaine got mint fudge while Cooper settled on vanilla and strawberry. Cooper hadn't seen his brother smile like that in a while. He wasn't home for a good five months and he regretted it but at least he got Blaine for this week.

Both boys went up to Cooper's apartment and settled Blaine in. They changed into pajamas and watched every movie Blaine wanted to watch just like they did when he was upset or sick. Cooper found Blaine curled up in his lap and his head leaning on his chest. He carefully picked his brother and walked over to his own bedroom lying his brother down and lying down right next to him falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally thinking to myself as I copy and paste, "why in the world am I doing this? I used to write so badly. I've improved so much, so why don't I edit?" Laziness, that is the reason Roro, so shut up. Yes, I talk to myself.


	10. Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, mentions of bullying and Blaine Anderson's father is a total dick? Yeah, let's go with that. But, yeah, bad parenting and bullying.

Cooper Anderson didn't get a lot of free time now that he's in college. Coming home was always a drag because he did not want to deal with his unloving family. The only upside that he had was the fact that he got to see his younger brother, Blaine.

"When is Blaine getting home?" Cooper asks after sitting on the couch and having a terrible ten minutes of silence fill the air.

"Any minute now." His mother answers and all of a sudden they see Blaine run right up his room with their father following behind him.

"Blaine Everett Anderson! Get back down here this instant!" His father yells up to the stairwell giving up with a huge humph.

"I'll go talk to him." With that Cooper headed up the stairs and knocked on his brother's door softly.

"Go away!"

"Blaine, it's me." His answer was the door unlocking and being slightly being pulled open. He opened the door fully and the scene that was presented to him was heart breaking.

Blaine had brought out his old crab that he used to hold and sleep with at all times when he was younger. He was curled up on his bed and Cooper could hear the choked sobs that his brother was trying to prevent from escaping.  _Let's see if this works._ Cooper went up onto the bed sitting next to his brother and uncurled him from the ball he formed of himself. He saw the hurt in his brother's eyes and carefully sat him between his legs and had him lean against his chest.

Blaine carefully got up and sat on his brother's lap sideways and leaned his head against his brother's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck. He let the tears fall and the sobs get muffled by Cooper's shirt. He felt Cooper's hand run up and downs his back somewhat calming him down. The other hand was around Blaine's waist holding him there making sure that he wouldn't go anywhere.

"What's wrong, B?" Cooper whispers kissing the top of his brother's head and laying his chin on it as well. Finally Blaine's tears stopped and all that was left was the occasional sniffle that came up on accident.

Cooper pulled himself from his brother and looked down at him. He almost retreated back into the little ball he formed himself. On instinct Cooper brought Blaine back to his chest carefully, still rubbing his brother's back, 'shing' him while Blaine helplessly listens and tries to calm down his nerves.

" _Hakuna Matata, What a wonderful phrase._  
Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!  
It means no worries, for the rest of your days!  
It's our problem free, philosophy! Hakuna Matata."

The song got Blaine to smile and slowly lift his head from his brother's shoulder. He grabbed the tissue's by his nightstand and wiped away all the tears and snot. He sat back down how Cooper placed him originally and played with his brother's fingers.

"Wanna talk about it?" Cooper asks kissing his brother's head watching him shake his head and let out a sigh knowing that he really does.

"Bad day at school." He says before grabbing another tissue and blowing his nose laying his head against his brother's chest. Cooper wiped some stray curls from Blaine's head feeling how the crying affected his temperature. He carefully leaned into Blaine's nightstand and grabbed the 'Be Kool' packet and placed one onto his brother's head.

"What happened? Please, B." Cooper pleaded pulling his brother into a hug from behind and burying his head into his neck just like he always did as a sign he cared about him.

"Kids are mean." He mumbled and got out of the embrace. He carefully stood up and went in front of the foot of the bed taking off his jacket and pulling his t-shirt over his head. He turned around and there was a large bruise and a couple scratch marks.

Pissed wasn't even a way to describe what Cooper was feeling. Anger, sadness, failure, they are all key facts in how Cooper feels at this very moment. Anger towards the kids that did this to his brother, sadness that his brother has to go through this, and failure that he isn't here to protect him from this happening.

"Blaine." Cooper says speechless. He gets up and walks over getting a better look. Blaine has started crying all over again and Cooper quickly pulls him into another hug running his finger up his back extremely softly.

"Where does it hurt?" He asks and Blaine points his shoulder where the biggest bruise was.

"What happened?" He asks knowing that this isn't even near something from a common fight.

"They kept pushing me into lockers and my left shoulder got most of it." He manages to choke out before throwing on his t-shirt again. He sits down and looks at his brother who sits right next to him offering his hand. Blaine takes his hand and Cooper squeezes it gently.

"They called dad when one of the teachers saw it going on. He was mad at me! He said that I should man up and fight back! It was like six against one! How was I supposed to fight back? I tried but they just hit harder!" Cooper saw his brother going into hysterics and quickly pulled him back onto his lap 'shing' him again and rubbing his back careful to avoid anything.

"I'll talk to dad and I'll talk to the school." Cooper says kissing his brother's head gently laying him on the bed. He took the blue blanket he got from Christmas and threw it over him gently.

"Take a nap. Your fever will go down and you'll be calmer." Cooper says going over and tucking his brother, kissing his forehead, and shutting off the lights. He walks out of the room quietly shutting the door and walking down the stairs seeing his mother preparing dinner.

"Where's dad?" Cooper asks once he's in the kitchen still wearing the hurt expression he had ever since he saw Blaine curled on himself on his bed.

"In the study." His mother answers simply not even giving Cooper a look and continuing on with her preparations.

"How dare you!" Cooper yells walking into his father's study. He didn't even bat an eyelash as he looks up at his eldest son.

"So I take it that Blaine told you what happened at school?" He asks with the same monotone he always uses unless he was dealing with a client.

"He also told me how you said he should have fought back! Do you seriously think he wouldn't fight back?" Cooper yells in yet it still doesn't affect his father at the sorts.

"He got called in for a fight. I work with Anthony Azimio and Dave Karofsky's fathers. They're good men. I'm sure Blaine did something to provoke them." He answers. Cooper just stared in shock at his father's words. He can't accuse Blaine for this!

"Fine." Cooper looks at the time and sees that it's already five o'clock. The school was closed so he'll just drive over tomorrow and talk to them. For now he needed to deal with a little boy that was up in his room probably wide awake and wondering what he did wrong.

"You're not in trouble. I'll talk to the school tomorrow and we're having dinner upstairs tonight." Cooper answers heading into Blaine's room with two plates of chicken nuggets and French fries, Blaine's favorite. He sat on the bed with his younger brother and just watched him. He wasn't that four year old kid anymore but Cooper could always see a little bit of that boy in him.

Both boys talked and told each other about school, the good things, Cooper offered a Disney movie marathon which Blaine eagerly accepted. They stayed in Blaine's bed the rest of the night having Blaine fall asleep cuddled up next to Cooper's side and Cooper having a protective hand around Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More complaining about old end notes! Skip if you want.   
> Anyways, I'm looking back and seeing how I got upset over having to watch "The Boy in the Striped Pajamas" in science. I remember disliking that, a lot. Then we talked about the Holocaust in English after, 'cause we finished it there.   
> Then we had more pro-Israel propaganda that day, which, yes, I remember.   
> Then I complained about having to read "Macbeth" in English. Yes, I dislike in class readings: I'm not good at sitting in one position and doing absolutely nothing, and come on Shakespeare is awesome but totally sucks to read when uncomfortable.   
> Alright, I'm done ranting. I just remember all of this. Nostalgia. Damn.


	11. The Visit

There was something off about Blaine one Friday. His throat ached painfully and no amount of tea could fix it, his nose was stuffed, and his stomach turned all day threatening to let the content of it spill out. In short terms, he felt like crap.

When he walked out of the school he instantly felt dizzy and had to sit down on one of the benches. He finally raised his head and saw a familiar car pull up right in front of him.

"Need a ride?" He heard his older brother, Cooper, ask him. He nodded and got into the car opening the backseat and seeing that they weren't alone. Blaine felt a bit uncomfortable because, well, there was a girl in the passenger side of the car.

"Hey, B!" Cooper says but to Blaine it sounds like yelling.

"Don't yell." He mumbles pulling his legs up to his chest and laying his head on them trying to get the pounding to stop. Cooper gave him a confused and worried expression sending the girl next to him a warning look. She was about to scold Blaine for putting his shoes on Cooper's car seats, but Blaine was the only one actually allowed to do that.

Cooper drove fast trying to get to the house as quickly as he could. Once he parked he undid his seatbelt and forgot completely about Skyler, his girlfriend, and went over to his little brother. He grabbed Blaine's bag and threw it over his shoulder and then picked up Blaine easily. Blaine snaked his hands around his older brother's neck and laid his head on Cooper's shoulder already feeling better.

"Oh! Cooper darling! Well, hello! Who's this?" Skyler goes over and introduces herself while Cooper carefully goes up the stairs and takes Blaine over to his room. He sits him down and carefully puts his lips to his younger brother's forehead feeling the heat vibrate off of it.

"You're sick B." Cooper say taking Blaine's shirt off of him and going over pulling on a more comfortable shirt for him. He then proceeds to taking his jeans off and putting on a pair of sweatpants and taking off his shoes as well. He carefully takes a thermometer and pops it into his brother's mouth and pulling it out to see that he has a 101.3 fever.

"Here," Cooper gets Blaine some medicine and tucks him in where he could his brother shivering. He pulls the covers on him more and sits next to him stroking his curls back in a soothing manner.

"Cooper, we gotta go, remember?" Skyler asks coming into the doorway. He and Skyler had a date and now Cooper regretted even bringing her here.

"In one second." Cooper answers. He plays The Little Mermaid 1 and had 2 set up to play right after. He set a glass of water, cough drops, Tylenol, and tissues on Blaine's bed side table and gave Blaine his stuffed crab.

"I'll be back soon." Cooper kissed his brother's head and walked out of the room with Skyler.

"You treat him like he's your son or something." Skyler says in an annoying voice. Why was he dating her again? Whatever.

"That's because I basically raised him." He mumbles getting into the car and speeding off toward Breadstix.

The whole time they were out Cooper's mind drifted to Blaine. He wondered how he was holding up, he wondered if he needed him, he wondered if his fever had gone, and most of all he wondered whether Blaine would call him. Cooper basically had them speed through dinner and raced them home and ran up to his little brother's room.

"Hey, Blaine." Cooper says sitting on his brother's bed and feeling his forehead seeing that the fever had not gone down. He quickly sits his brother up and moves over so that Blaine is sitting on his lap.

"I don't feel good." He mumbles, burying his head into his brother's chest trying to prevent himself from coughing up a lung. Cooper rubbed his back up and down soothing the coughs.

"Shhh" his brother soothes continuing to rub his back.

"Coop."

"Yeah, B?"

"Why did you bring that girl home?" That was one question Cooper can't seem to answer himself.

"I don't know, B." He answers kissing his brother's head and nuzzling his nose into his little brother's curly mess of a hair.

"I don't know either. I'll see you back home Cooper." He hears as Skyler leaves the room and he could hear the door slamming downstairs.

"I'm sorry." Blaine mumbles out an apology only half awake and half comprehensive to what just happened.

"It's not your fault."

"I don't like her. She took you away from me." Blaine says hugging his brother tighter as if he was four years old again.

"No one can ever take me away from you Blaine." Cooper answers kissing his brother's cheek and starts humming an unknown tune to his brother and rocking him back and forth lightly like he did when he was younger and would wake up from a bad dream.

"I love you Cooper." He hears his brother say and then all Cooper could hear was his little brother's small snores.

"I love you too, Blaine. Forever and ever." Cooper answers remembering all the memories he shared with his brother. That was one thing he did often when he was around Blaine. He liked to think of when they were smaller and how much Blaine has grown up around him. He loved his brother and he always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on Spring Break when I wrote this chapter. Ha! On Spring Break again. Oh how the time flies. Yeah, Red team won Color War that year too, and this year actually. Last year it was blue; I'm sure.   
> Anyways, yeah, sick Blaine. Yes?


	12. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this has derogatory language? That's what the notes on the chapter said. Read through it and yeah there are some slurs.

Cooper Anderson  ran down the halls of Westerville Junior High as fast as he could. He stopped abruptly in front of the principal's office where he saw his brother and another boy sitting there with the other boy's parents cowering over him.

"I'm here!" Cooper yells going over and putting his hand on his brother's shoulder squeezing it gently while his brother still kept his gaze down. Cooper had just graduated early from NYU and was now back home in Ohio spending time with Blaine and filling slips for medical schools he's planning on going to.

"Hello Mr. Anderson. Do you know why we called you here today?" The principal asks giving both boys a pointed look before looking back up to Cooper.

"No, sir." Cooper answers feeling his brother's shoulder tense under his palm. He gives it another squeeze but it does nothing to calm Blaine's nerves.

"Well, we caught these two in an all-out brawl. Blaine was on top of Trever here and did some damage." Cooper looks over to the other boy and sees a good looking bruise forming on the boy's eye. Cooper unintentionally smiles but then it quickly fades when he sees the parents of the child giving him a look.

"He provoked it!" Blaine finally spoke up. He was shaking under Cooper's grip and he could just fell him ready to break.

"It's not my fault you're spreading your fairy dust around!" That's when the shaking stopped and Cooper's grip got tighter.

"What did you just say?" He asks. This is nowhere near the time to be doing this but this had to be resolved one way or another.

"You hear me! Your brother is a fucking fag!" Before Cooper could launch at the little fucker his father slaps a hand over the boy's mouth and drag him out of the room.

"What's his punishment?" The mother asks sighing and looking over at Blaine. Cooper does the same and he sees Blaine carefully crying going red in the face trying not to let out a sob.

"Three week suspension. I'm sorry Blaine, Mr. Anderson." All three of them walk out and before Cooper could do anything the boy's mother goes over and looks at her son with what looks to be disgust.

"I'm sorry Blaine." She says and after receiving a nod from the young boy she looks up at Cooper. "We didn't raise him this way. I'm sorry Mr. Anderson; my son was way out of line." Cooper gives the women a nod and she walks away yelling at her son.

Cooper leads Blaine over to his car and leads him into the front seat and goes over sitting in the passenger side. His brother continues to cry silently letting out a shallow breath at times. Once they parked Cooper got out first but Blaine stayed right where he was. Cooper opens the car door and picks his brother up, slipping his hands under his knees and resting the other on his back. Blaine laid his head on Cooper's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Let's get you to a bed." Cooper says shutting the front door with his foot and carrying his baby brother up the stairs into his own room. He settles Blaine on the bed and grabs everything from his room into Cooper's and grabs a change of clothes for both boys. He grabs something to drink for Blaine and runs back up the stair seeing that Blaine had already changed. Cooper does the same and offers Blaine the water which he gladly accepts.

"Blaine, what happened? I mean, I know what happened but, what like really happened. How did you get on top of him?" Cooper asks going under one of the blankets that he has on his bed at all times while Blaine was under his blanket. He got closer to his brother, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, and kissing the side of his head.

"The boy was making fun of me and then started calling me a fag and so I got mad and I jumped him and I punched him!" He says clutching his teeth and clutching his blanket as tight as he could.

"Are you?" Cooper asks startling Blaine and all of a sudden he was mad all over again.

"Am I what? A fag?" Blaine asks sending his brother a look that Cooper has never in his life seen on Blaine.

"No. Are you gay, Blaine?" Cooper asks squeezing his brother's waist and pulling him closer while Blaine tried to get away.

"Yes! I like guys instead of girls! What the hell is big fucking deal?" Blaine yells sending Cooper on a worldwide of things he already knows should be said.

"First off Blaine: watch your mouth. Second, Blaine, I don't care! You're my brother! You can be gay, straight, transgender, hermaphrodite, cross-dressed! Dude, you can be blue for all I care! You're still MY brother. I don't care who you love I just care that you know that you ARE loved. You will find someone out there. Let it be in Ohio, let it be in San Francisco, or let it be in New York. I will be there for the wedding!" Cooper says pulling his crying brother into arms and kissing the top of his head.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I love you Blaine. Now and forever!" Cooper whispers as both boys lay in Cooper's bed talking and watching all the movies that Blaine likes.

"You know what I just realized?" Cooper says causing Blaine to stop mid chew from his red vine.

"What?" Blaine asks after he has swallowed the candy.

"I have something else I can tease you about." With that said Cooper felt a pillow hit his head. He smirked and took the pillow doing the same to Blaine. About ten minutes later they were beating each other with pillows not caring who in the world were to see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a fever while writing this, apparently? I think it was allergies. Only got confirmed last year so it's possible that it was just chest pains and congestion cause of dust and pollen.


	13. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this chapter is awkward. I don't even know what I was thinking, but please look at the title and figure out if you want to read it. Oh, wait, it wasn't that bad. Well, it was kind cute actually. Cooper was kinda strange though.

All Blaine wanted to do was spend day by himself, in his room, away from everyone. Of course that can't happen when Cooper was home! Even locking the door didn't work because he would just talk from outside the door and continuously bang on the door.

"Cooper!" Blaine yelled after ten minutes of continuous banging.

"Yes?" He asks as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Stop!" Blaine yells kicking the door with the bottom of his foot lying back down on his carpet trying to finish reading the summer reading they were assigned.

"No thank you!" Cooper yells back about to knock again when the door opens. He's greeted with an extremely irritated Blaine.

"Yay!" Cooper yells like a three year old rather than a twenty-three year old.

"Now, shut up!" Blaine yells going back on the carpet determined to finish the chapter at least. Sadly, that wasn't accomplished. He had read one sentence when his phone let out a loud beep.

Before Blaine could get the phone Cooper had already grabbed it and read the text message laughing and then extending his arm over his head so Blaine couldn't reach it.

"From Trevor to Blaine. 'Hey, Blaine! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Cooper read out in an over exaggerated voice.

"Aww! My baby brother's got a boyfriend!" Cooper says pushing Blaine down with his hand so that he couldn't reach his phone.

"He's not my boyfriend! Now give me my phone!" Blaine yells finally getting out of Cooper's restraints and jumps on top of his brother making them both go down onto Blaine's bed with Blaine on top of Cooper and Cooper still laughing holding Blaine's phone.

"Aw. Why not?" Cooper asks stilling keeping the phone from his younger brother. Finally both boys calmed down and Cooper gave Blaine the phone back but Blaine was still on top of him.

"Wann get off?" Cooper asks but without an answer with Blaine, he takes Blaine and sits him on his lap while sitting up himself.

"Cooper, get off." Blaine kept squirming away but eventually gave up when there was no way he could get out of Cooper's grip. Both boys just sat there until a weird thought acquired in Cooper's thoughts.

"Has dad had the talk with you?" Cooper asks nonchalantly chuckling when he feels Blaine wiggling in his grip again.

"Um, no." Blaine answers still trying to be freed even if there is no point. Cooper just tightened his grip on his younger brother kissing his cheeks affectively making Blaine's face go into one of disgust.

"I'm not five anymore Cooper! Let go!" Blaine yells still struggling and finally he gives up again. He lays his head on his brother's shoulder and closed his eyes before he remembered the question that Cooper had asked earlier.

"Cooper, why did you ask that question?" Blaine asks sitting up and looking at his brother.

"Because, I'm gonna have dad have the talk with you." Cooper shrugs but then he saw Blaine's facial expression and Cooper instantly got concerned. Blaine's face was ones of pleading and one of concern, which for some reason, scared the living hell out of Cooper.

"Um, that's extremely awkward. Can you not?" Blaine asks looking down with a blush creeping up onto his cheeks and neck.

"He did it to me! Everybody needs to have that talk with their dad or mom. Come on Blaine; it's natural." Cooper answers giving his brother's waist a squeeze but his vision was still set downwards.

"He doesn't know I'm gay." Blaine answers twiddling his thumbs nervously and biting his bottom lip.

"Oh, um, ok. Then I'll do it!" Cooper answers. Blaine's head shoots up so fast that Cooper was afraid he could have gotten whiplash.

"No! That's ok." Blaine says once again struggling under his brother's grip.

"Blaine, you're thirteen. You're going through puberty. I'm pretty sure that you know that your voice will get deeper and you'll start growing a lot more hair. But, I don't really wanna talk about that." Cooper answers giving his brother a shove making him look up at him.

"Look, Blaine. I had kids at my high school when I was younger that got their girlfriends pregnant at fourteen." Before Blaine could retaliate that he really couldn't get someone pregnant Cooper continued.

"I know you can't get someone pregnant, Blaine. I just want you to be aware that sex isn't something to toy with." Cooper saw his brother's face get red.

"Dude, don't be embarrassed! Its normal, Blaine. I just want you to be prepared. I know that you're smart. You were always the smartest little kid I ever knew and I know that you'll be a sweet and smart person when you grow up. You just have to promise me something." Cooper ended his rant and Blaine quietly lifted his head with one of his eyebrows quirked upward.

"What?" Blaine asks as he feels Cooper put one of his hands on his shoulder.

"Promise me that when it happens; it will be with the person you love. You're a boy, you'll have urges. I don't anything besides that you can get diseases so, be careful. Also, pick someone who looks good." Cooper ended his little brotherly speech making Blaine laugh and hug his brother.

"Sadly, I still feel really awkward." Blaine says laughing and getting off his brother's lap.

"Oh well. That's my job ain't it? Just tell me when you get a boyfriend because I really wanna give the whole "you hurt my baby brother; I hurt you" thing."

"As long as you don't scare him off." Blaine answers laughing as Cooper goes over and picks him up over his shoulder and runs down the stairs throwing his brother into the pool and jumping in himself. The awkward conversation forgotten for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't in my old end notes that I can be embarrassed about . . . no ranting roro today!


	14. Sadie Hawkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did Sadie Hawkins so be aware of gay bashing and violence and homophobia and yeah. I don't think it's very graffic, but still warning nonetheless

It was a Friday, February 4. It was around four o'clock when Cooper Anderson heard a loud noise across the hall. He was home this week because the medical school he was recently studying at had to have their winter break later than usual. Cooper went back to writing his paper but now he was distracted by a loud thud.

He got up with a sigh and headed down the hall and entered his brother's room. There was Blaine in the middle of hurricane "Blaine's closet" as Cooper liked to put it. Clothes were scattered everywhere and we still being thrown. A pair of Blaine's boxers landed right on Cooper's head as if it came out of a movie.

"Need help Blaine?" Cooper asks with the underwear still on his head. He takes of the garments from his head and looks at his frazzled brother.

"I can't find my blazer!" Blaine proclaims pushing through the pile of clothes and almost diving into them in look for the holy blazer. Cooper took a look around and saw a grey blazer swung over Blaine's chair. He carefully went over to the chair and picked up the blazer.

"Is this it?" Cooper asks walking over and squatting down to his brother. He laughs when Blaine's eyes widen and he springs up grabbing the article of clothing and goes back to his dresser now looking for something else.

"I can't find anything!" Blaine yells letting out a dramatic sigh and slumped on his bed face-palming in the proses. Cooper chuckled and saw a whole outfit assembled on the chair. He then laughed hard, very hard.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asks looking up at his brother and he sees him pointing at the chair which held all of the clothing Blaine had been looking for. Just like that, Blaine springs into action. He goes over to Cooper and quickly kisses his cheek and then continues ripping off his shirt and replacing it with a dark blue V-neck shirt in return.

"Blaine, slow down, will you?" Cooper says resting his hand on Blaine's shoulder which didn't help at all. Blaine slipped out of his sweats and put on the dark wash jeans that stopped a bit too low. He then put on his shoes, without socks, and ran over to his bathroom where he started franticly tried to make his hair actually look somewhat normal but gave up in the process.

"Why not try gel?" Cooper asks going into the bathroom and grabbing the bottle squirting some into his hand. Blaine instantly pulled a face of disgust and tried going out of the bathroom but Cooper put a hand out that pushed Blaine back by the chest.

"Look, it's not that bad." Cooper quickly styled his brother's hair and smiled letting him run to his room to finish getting ready for the dance. He watched Blaine put on his watch and throw his blazer on. He grabbed his wallet, his ticket, and his phone.

"Let's go!" Blaine yelled grabbing Cooper by the hand dragging him to the garage where Cooper's car resigned. Cooper unlocked the door and allowed Blaine in. The boy was bouncing everywhere while Cooper just proceeded to smile as if nothing was wrong. But really, Cooper was scared fir his brother's wellbeing. He knows that Westerville High wasn't the most tolerant school and he was scared that bringing Jason as Blaine's date wasn't the best idea.

"Hi Cooper! Thanks for the ride! My dad will pick us up." Jason answered enthusiastically when he got into the car. Cooper didn't say a word but smiled at the younger boy. They took the ten minute drive to the school and finally I was time for Cooper to go into action.

"You both have my number?" Cooper asks turning around in the car. When he got a nod from both boys he continued on. "If anything happens call me right away!" Cooper warned. Both boys nodded again and headed to the high school speaking and smiling. Cooper just hoped nothing bad would happen.

* * *

 

So far there wasn't a call from Blaine and that was a good sign, right? Cooper was just about to tuck in and call it an early night knowing that when Blaine was going to come home he was going to jump on him and tell him everything that happened. He grabbed the sheets to his bed but the phone rang startling Cooper and making him jump. He grabbed it and saw that it was Blaine.

"Blaine? Blaine! What's wrong?" Cooper called already to his feet and in his shoes. He grabbed his coat and he heard ambulance sirens in the background and loud screams.

"Cooper. Come quick." That's all he got before the phone was disconnected. Cooper ran out the door and into his car speeding out of the driveway as fast as possible. He broke around ten traffic laws and was there in five minutes. He looked over and saw Jason being pulled onto a stretcher. He looks bad. He scanned the area for Blaine and finally caught his brother being carried onto a stretcher as well.

"Blaine!" Cooper didn't see, hear, or care for anyone but his brother at the moment. He saw his brother looks at him tears still going down his eyes. He had an oxygen mask on and his wrist was a nasty shade of purple.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stand back." The EMT responded pushing Cooper back away from Blaine.

"That's my brother!" Cooper pushed through and grabbed Blaine's hand. He felt the tears threatening to spill at any moment as he wiped his eyes with the back of his palm. Blaine rubbed his hand in a comforting motion which made Cooper give out a low chuckle. That was exactly Blaine, always caring for other's first.

Cooper and Blaine were hauled onto the ambulance and waited the ten minute drive to the hospital. Once in the 'bleach house' as Blaine's puts it, they're separated. Cooper lets them take Blaine while he phone's his parents about the situation.

"Dad?" Cooper asks while the tears are still threatening to spill.

"Cooper? What's going on? Where are you?" His father was never a man of feelings, that's why he's such a great lawyer, but when it comes down to Blaine or himself it was as if someone opened a key to all those pent up emotions.

"Dad, I'm in the hospital. Blaine got beat up and they're checking on him right now. We're at Mercy dad." Cooper finishes his sentence and he hears his father curse saying that both he and his mother were on their way over. Hanging up the phone, Cooper sat down and waited for someone to come out for Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson?" Cooper looks up and sees a young doctor. He springs up and nearly runs over to the doctor in anticipation of seeing his brother.

"I'm his brother, Cooper Anderson." The doctor shakes his hand and smiles sympathetically for the young boy.

"He's been asking for you. You'll get to see him after I explain what happened. He has a few bruised ribs but none are broken. He has a slight concussion but nothing to worry about. His wrist has been broken and he has a few cuts on his face. He should be able to go home later in the night. We just want to make sure that the ribs are secure and that his head won't be bothering him." Throughout the whole explanation they had been walking through the halls of the hospital and they finally stopped at Blaine's room. The doctor let him go in and the sight he was presented with made Cooper's heart ache.

Blaine was sitting at the hospital bed with a bright lime green cast around his arm and was in a position that didn't seem very comfortable.

"Hey. How are you? What happened?" Cooper asks sitting next to his brother who smiled and took his Cooper's offered hand.

"Jason's dad was late and so we decided to wait outside. They just jumped us out of nowhere yelling that we 'had it coming' and that we shouldn't have come and spread our 'fairy dust all over the place." Blaine ended the explanation fuming. Cooper could have sworn he saw smoke coming from his ears.

"I can't go back to that school." Blaine comments shaking his head. Cooper squeezes his hand in a reassuring manner.

"You won't." Both boys turn their heads to see their father and mother.

"You will be transferring to Dalton Academy immediately. You start this Monday." Blaine nodded his head while his father settled some things with the doctor, his mother fussed over him, and Cooper went ahead and helped Blaine changed into some normal clothes.

"You'll be good as new in a few days." Cooper says in the car home from the hospital. Blaine was situated on Cooper's lap almost completely asleep. It had been emotionally draining and physically draining all together.

"Are you going to be there on my first day?" Cooper had taken Blaine to his first day of school every year. Whether he had graduated or not.

"Of course." Cooper kissed the top of his brother's head and laid his cheek on the same spot. Both boys were asleep by the end of the car ride home.

* * *

 

"Blaine! You're going to be late!" Cooper yells walking into his brother's room. His hair was slicked back, he was wearing dark grey slacks, black dress shoes, a white dress shirt, and his blazer was on the chair.

"I can't get my tie right!" Blaine yells throwing the tie in a random direction and it lands on top of Cooper's head.

"You have to stop throwing your clothes at me, B." Cooper says chuckling and walking to his brother. He quickly does his tie and throws the blazer for Blaine to put it on. Yesterday they had taken a tour of the school and gotten Blaine's locker number and schedule.

"Let's go." Both boys head out of the house and get into Cooper's Altima speeding down the road to Dalton. They finally arrived in the middle of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream and both boys got out of the black car.

"I'll come pick you up at three o'clock. Have fun." Blaine nods and leaves but quickly turns back and runs to his brother giving him a hug. Cooper quickly returns it kissing his brother's head and watching him walk off into the building that looked like Hogwarts.

* * *

 

Once it was two-thirty Cooper went running to his car making sure that he wouldn't be late picking Blaine up. He hadn't picked his brother up in ages but when he was younger he used to freak when he was late. Blaine obviously grew out of that phase but who ever said Cooper had?

Cooper was there three o'clock sharp but Blaine wasn't. He waited and waited but Blaine still wasn't outside. He was just about to call him when he saw his brother coming out talking and laughing with two boys. One blonde haired and one black haired. They were both taller than Blaine and continued walking towards Cooper.

"Hey Cooper! This is Nick and Jeff they're in all my classes, neat huh?" Blaine was beyond smiles and that's all Cooper could want for him.

"Totally." Cooper answers. He offers them a trip to a local pizza parlor and all three boys eagerly accept the invitation. Finally Cooper didn't have to worry about his brother.


	15. Advice

Today was a rough day and all Cooper Anderson wanted to do was to go home and sleep. He was in his last year at med school and was at the top of his class. He had a wonderful girlfriend that he was planning on proposing to later in the week and was overall happy. Today though, he was exhausted! They took him to a hospital as field prep and it was tiring. Nothing was very bad but it was just a lot of it.

He had just finished changing and was almost in bed when his phone started blaring "Teenage Dream." Somehow in his last visit Blaine had been able to switch his ringtone to that AND he set it on voice command so it doesn't recognize Cooper's voice. He grabs the phone and laughs when he sees the picture of Blaine he placed as the icon.

"Yes, baby brother?" Cooper asks still laughing.

"Coopa! I messed up!" Cooper heard Blaine yell from the other end of the phone. He face-palmed because the last time he "messed up" was when he serenaded some guy with a very suggestive song, got rejected, and got the guy fired on top of all that.

"What did you do? And this must be important since you called me Coopa." He laughed imagining Blaine getting embarrassed from using the old nickname that had risen for a little while.

"I got drunk last night and-"

"You what?" Cooper yelled cutting his brother off almost going ahead and buying a plane ticket to Ohio just so that he could go and smack Blaine over the head.

"You're under-age, you can't handle alcohol, and YOU ARE UNDER-AGE!" Cooper yells into the phone nearly having a heart attack. Has his brother gone nuts?

"I didn't mean to! That's not all that happened!" Blaine yelled apologetically because getting Cooper mad at him was the last thing he wanted.

"What else could you have done? Please don't tell me you had sex! Were you at a bar? Were you safe?" Cooper kept listing things off that he could think of would happen when someone was drunk. He's seen it and experienced it enough throughout college.

"What? No! I just made out with Rachel!" Blaine yells back. He came for advice not to get yelled at.

"Rachel? That's a girl? Blaine you're gay! What the hell happened in the two weeks that I wasn't home?" Cooper startled rambling and asking if dad was getting to him and this was all lovely but he just needed some advice!

"Cooper! Shut up for like two minutes!" Blaine yells into the phone catching the attention of a few kids that were walking outside of the Warbler hall.

"Ok, explain." He took a few breaths and was ready to hear what the hell was wrong with his baby brother. Well, not so much a baby anymore, huh?

"I went to a party with Kurt. It was a party at Rachel's, the girl I made out with and one of the New Directions, house. Puck got some of Rachel's dad's alcohol and we started drinking and then we played spin the bottle. Rachel rolled and it landed on me and I kissed her and did a number with her and now I don't know! I'm gay but I liked the kiss! Am I Bi?" Blaine started rambling and Cooper could hardly suppress laughing.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny! Coop I'm about to cry! Kurt won't talk to me and I'm freaking out!" It was true. Blaine was in the Warbler Hall near tears and all he wanted was his brother but that can't happen.

"Ok. Blaine, I'm pretty sure you're gay. When you were younger I would point out how pretty Ariel was but you said that you like Eric more. Just like you said; you were drunk. Anything feels good when drunk and if you're drunk enough, you don't feel anything!" Cooper finished but he could hear his brother sniffle at the other end of the phone.

"Hey, B! I'm coming home in a little bit with Katie. Remember her? I was planning on proposing to her while we're out there. When I come over I'll watch you at Regionals and I'll be able to physically be there." Blaine nodded but remembered that Cooper couldn't see him.

"Ok. I'm happy for you Coop'. I better be the best man and not some ring bearer." Blaine laughs imagining himself standing across from a four year old girl and him holding the rings for his brother.

"Of course you will be, Blaine! You'll have to organize my bachelor party! Maybe I'll let you have a little beer and maybe you could bring yourself a stripper, eh?" It was nice to be able to joke around like this with Blaine. It seemed that he grew up fast bit in a way he hadn't grown up at all.

"Gross Cooper." Exactly like that, he hadn't grown up at all.

"Did I help you Blaine?" Cooper asks about to hang the phone up and go back to hoping for a nap.

"Yes, thank you Coop." Blaine answers sighing and hanging the call up with his brother.

* * *

 

"Guess who?" Every Warbler turned their head and there was Cooper standing at the entrance to the Warbler hall with arms open.

"Cooper?" Blaine asks eyes wide and laughing. He goes over and hugs his brother. Cooper greets Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Nick, and Jeff. These were Blaine's main friends and they were always over. Blaine led him over to the couch where he was sitting. He sat down and instantly saw some boy whisper into Blaine's ear. Ah! This must be Kurt.

"Cooper, it's nice to see you again!" Wes says acknowledging Cooper and the said boy waves his hand and gives everyone the Anderson smile. Wes began speaking about Regionals preparation and that's when Cooper's attention was grabbed by Blaine.

"Coop, this is Kurt." Blaine says smiling and introducing Kurt to his older brother.

"It's nice to meet you." Kurt says in a higher pitched voice then Cooper had expected.

"Pleasure." He answers shaking Kurt's hand. Once the grasp was gone Cooper leans over and whispers into his brother's ear. "I approve." That made Blaine blush harder than Cooper had ever seen. It was even worse than the time he had 'the talk' with him.

He kissed his cheek and pulled him in for a hug. Blaine laughed and hugged back kissing Cooper's cheek the same way. Both boys didn't care if they were in public. Cooper wasn't ashamed of Blaine and Blaine wasn't ashamed of Cooper so what was there to be embarrassed about?

"When is regionals? This Saturday or the one after that?" Cooper asks as both boys exit the practice room.

"This Saturday. So, tomorrow." Blaine answers. His eyes widen as realization hits and he quickly turns around grabbing Kurt's hand and runs back to Cooper.

"Regionals are tomorrow!" Blaine yells shaking Kurt's shoulder making the taller boys eyes widen as well but it probably wasn't from the realization.

"Yes, Blaine. We've been practicing for what three weeks? You're ready! Do you want to practice some more?" Kurt asks calmly putting his hand on Blaine's neck and playing with one of the loose curls.

"No, I'm good." Blaine nods and quickly kisses Kurt's cheek and Kurt does the same. Blaine grabs Cooper's hand and both boys walk out waving and saying goodbye to Kurt.

* * *

 

They were in the green room before the performance and Blaine was freaking out. He was a born performer but the New Directions are amazing and what if they lose? It will be all his fault! Plus he's performing in front of Cooper! He's done it a hundred times before but this was different!

"Blaine! Clam down!" He looks up and hazel eyes meet with blue. Blaine launches himself at Cooper and for a second Blaine could actually feel the nerves leave his body. He feels Cooper place a kiss on his head and then his cheek. This relaxes even more and pulls off of his brother.

"You ok?" Cooper asks. Blaine nods and gives his brother one last hug as Wes is pushing everyone out of the room. Blaine takes position and Cooper takes his seat with his now fiancé.

"All the way from Westerville Ohio! Give it up for the Dalton Academy Warbler's!" The announcer says through the speakers. Kurt goes up at the spotlight and starts his part of the duet. A smile spreads across Cooper's face one Blaine comes up. He was singing directly to Kurt and the smile had widened even more.

The song was amazing and Cooper couldn't be prouder. At the moment "Raise Your Glass" started playing and Cooper just had to laugh. He saw Blaine singing this and dancing like maniac last night. He smiled throughput the performance and congratulated them when they all piled back into their seats.

Cooper had to admit that the New Directions were good but nobody could beat his baby brother. They were all called back onto the stage and he could see the worry on his brother's face. When they called out that New Directions won he could see the hurt on both Blaine's and Kurt's faces.

"You'll get them next time." Cooper says hugging his brother in a one armed hug. He kisses the side of his head and laughs as his brother sighs dramatically.

"We were still better." Blaine mumbles on the way back home.

"You always are, B." Cooper answers smiling and continuing the drive back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I was freaking out about the "Somebody I Used to Know" video leak. This was season three episode 15. I'm pretty sure we;re on season 5 episode 15. God damn.


	16. Sick Days

These were the best type of visits. The visits that nobody knows about always make them better. Cooper quietly went up the stairs hoping not to wake anybody up. He finally got to the front of the hallway and was able to sneakily enter Blaine's room.

"One, Two, Three!" Cooper hurls himself on top of Blaine's bed and starts laughing expecting for Blaine's head to pop up and be furious but all he got was a small whimper.

"B, come on! Get up!" Cooper started shaking Blaine and pulled the covers off of him but then he saw a sight that nearly made his heart stop. Blaine was in the fetal position, shivering wildly, and whimpering.

"C-c-cold." He heard his brother say. Cooper instantly got into brother mode and took the comforter tucking in his brother as best as he could. He put the back of his hand to Blaine's forehead and felt heat radiating off of it.

"Hey, B." Cooper says quietly stroking Blaine's hair. He kisses Blaine's forehead and watches as he smiles a little bit forgetting about the fever.

"Hey Coop." Blaine answers weekly coughing afterwards. He started wheezing when he felt a hand on his back rubbing circles trying to calm down the coughing.

"How long have you been sick?" Cooper knows that his brother can hide things as long as he needs to. It can be a blessing and a curse.

"Only today." He mumbles trying to warm up because why the hell was it this cold? He feels something in his mouth and then realizes it's a thermometer.

"102.2. Blaine, what is up with you and your immune system?" Cooper tries to joke but it doesn't really make anything better. Giving a sigh, he gets up and heads over to grab some medicine and water for his baby brother.

"Thank you." Blaine whispers sitting up reluctantly and taking the medicine with a large strain. He curls himself back up and continues to shiver uncontrollably. He feels the other side of the bed dip and someone get under the covers with him and pulling him close.

"You'll get sick." Even though Blaine tried to protest he snuggled closer to his brother. Cooper didn't respond, he just places a kiss to the top of his head and listens as Blaine starts to doze off completely.

Cooper spent the next few hours watching TV and keeping Blaine warm. Whenever he felt him shiver he would pull him closer and tuck the blanket in more. He hated that his brother got sick all the time. Why did he have to get that part from absolutely no where? Both his parents were always healthy and so was Cooper. Once every five years he would get a cold but Blaine got sick at least three times a year.

All of a sudden a phone goes off and Cooper grabs the ringing cell phone opening it and trying not to wake Blaine up. He feels him stir underneath the covers and starts to run his hands up and down his back in a comforting manner to get him to go back to sleep.

"Hello?" Cooper whispers still running his hand up and down Blaine's back feeling him move closer to Cooper and wrap and arm around his torso.

"Cooper?" He hears Kurt ask from the other end of the phone in clear confusion.

"Hey Kurt. Blaine's not feeling too well so he can't come to the phone right now." Cooper answers before hearing a quiet moan from his brother. He looks over and sees his brother clutching his stomach.

"Are you going to throw up?" Cooper gently gets up and sits his brother up with the phone still in hand and already reaching for the garbage bin. He gives it to Blaine who gives him a quick smile who then shoves his head into the garbage and throws up almost everything that was in his stomach. '

"Throwing up? I'll be over there in thirty minutes." The phone hangs up and Cooper just stares at it before putting it back down and looking over and seeing his brother now dry heaving into the bin. He walks over and gently rubs his back hating the fact that this always happens to him.

"Kurt will be here soon. I'm going to get you some water, ok?" Blaine nods and hands the garbage over to his brother. It's put by Blaine's bed just in case and in thirty seconds Cooper was back with a water bottle.

"Thanks" Blaine mumbles rinsing his mouth and spitting into the garbage bin and taking a sip from the water. Cooper goes to the TV and sets The Little Mermaid hoping that it will do something to cheer his brother up. He proceeds to go over and lay back down like he was and pulls his brother closely letting Blaine lay his head onto Cooper's shoulder.

About half way through the movie Kurt burst in and lunges himself at the two Anderson's quickly hugging Blaine and greeting Cooper.

"I can't stay long but I just want to make sure you're ok." Kurt says smiling and looking at his boyfriend pushing back the sweaty curls that went over Blaine's forehead.

"I'm fine. You'll get sick and in trouble if you don't go." Blaine answers giving Kurt's hand a squeeze. Kurt nods and kisses Blaine forehead promising that he'll make it up to him later on in the summer. Cooper waves Kurt off with Kurt doing the same and leaving the Anderson household.

"He loves you." Cooper says kissing the side of Blaine's head and squeezing his waist. He feels Blaine nod his head that was now lying on Cooper's chest.

"How are you and Katie? Did she come?" Blaine mumbles almost asleep. Cooper smiles remembering the reason why Katie wasn't able to join him. He runs his hand through Blaine's hair feeling that the temperature was still there.

"No, she didn't come. She had a doctor's appointment." Cooper answers still smiling as he feels Blaine squirm a little bit trying to get comfortable.

"Is she sick?" Blaine asks yawning as he was almost about to go back to sleep.

"Not exactly. She's pregnant." That woke Blaine up. He sat up and his eyes were as wide as a UFO saucer.

"I'm gonna have a nephew or niece?" Blaine says smiling but it instantly goes away when he grabs the garbage and throws up even more. Cooper goes into action and starts rubbing his back trying to soothe his baby brother. Once he was done Cooper offered him the water and he accepted it thankfully.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hoping for a girl. I already raised a boy." He answers smiling when he sees Blaine lie down next to him again. Blaine let's his head fall onto Cooper's chest where he falls asleep hearing Cooper go on about all the things he did with Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said "coincidink" what. the. fuck. was wrong with me?


	17. Baby Addi

Blaine's birthday was never a big thing to either of his parents. His mother would find some type of excuse to not attend to any of the birthday needs. His father would congratulate him, run off into his study, or claim that there was a big case to be dealt with. This always meant that Cooper's presents and birthday ideas were Blaine's favorites which, even if this sounds selfish, make Cooper proud of himself.

At the moment Blaine, Cooper, and a very pregnant Katie were seated in Cooper's new house enjoying a nice dinner they had ordered in. Blaine wouldn't want to spend his birthday any differently even if it did mean that he wasn't able to see Kurt. They will celebrate later but birthdays were a big thing for both Blaine and Cooper.

"Then they-" Blaine was cut off mid-sentence by Katie screaming a loud ear piercing scream. Both Anderson's turned and saw the young girl sitting in her chair and clutching her big baby stomach.

"It's coming! Cooper! She's coming!" The screams continued until it finally registered for both boys that THE BABY WAS COMING! They started grabbing things and putting everything together. Cooper quickly threw the keys to Blaine who ran out the house and started the engine waiting for the car to heat up in the cold winter air.

"This is your entire fault! Why did you have to do this to me! It's your fucking fault!" Katie continued on to curse and insult Cooper while both Anderson's listened wide eyed and very scared. Blaine pressed on the accelerator and made it to the hospital in ten minutes which was still WAY too long.

"My wife's in labor!" Cooper frantically got Katie into the hospital where she was quickly sat onto a wheelchair and wheeled away with Cooper running after. Cooper quickly turns around and addresses his frightened brother.

"Call mom and dad! Call Katie's parents and whoever needs to be here!" With that Cooper hurried down catching up to his wife and Blaine could still hear Katie murmuring "you suck, you suck, you suck!" repeatedly as they wheel her down to a room.

Blaine sat down in the waiting room dialing numbers and hearing everyone curse and say that they were flying out there. Blaine's mother was happy that she would have a granddaughter to spoil and Blaine's father was a bit passive on the subject. Katie's parents were happy for their daughter but they lived all the way in California and weren't able to catch a flight till the next day. Blaine had also called Kurt almost crying at the thought of having a niece that he could spoil. Kurt was happy for Blaine and instructed him to take pictures.

After about ten minutes of waiting after the hectic phone calls Blaine looked up from the floor and saw Cooper smiling down at him in scrubs. Just like when he was little Blaine jumped up and hugged his brother who could barely keep the tears in.

"I haven't been this happy since you were born." It was a strange thing to say to a younger brother but when you're an only child you want someone there with you. Blaine was more of a father, heck, more of a MOTHER then their own were and Blaine just knew that this girl was going to be the most prestige's and spoiled little girl out there.

"Come on." Cooper leads Blaine towards a small room that shows the little girl being cleaned off. She has light brown hair similar to Cooper's but it's already curling wildly. It's strange since neither Cooper nor Katie have curly hair. The baby continued to cry but Blaine and Cooper couldn't help but laugh.

"Another singer in the family." Blaine says laughing and trying to keep the tears in. This was his niece, this was his family.

"Oh god. I had to deal with you yelling and singing down the halls and now I have to do it all over again? Can I switch her?" Cooper jokes making both men laugh. The baby was finally wrapped up and placed into a little hospital crib and lead into the room where she was born.

"Hey Katie." Blaine says smiling and waving at his sister-in-law. She smiles back at him while a few nurses come in and say that they have to check on Katie and make sure that everything was ok.

"Why are they doing that?" Blaine asks Cooper as they wheel her bed out of the room leaving the two men and the baby in the crib.

"She didn't want any medication or numbing so they need to make sure she's doing fine." Cooper answers rubbing his face and realizing something for the first time and laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asks looking towards the child making sure she hadn't woken up. Of course she hadn't. She was a heavy sleeper just like he was.

"I'm pretty sure I had conceived a female Blaine. Look, curly hair, already a singing voice, and you guys have the same birthday. I won't be surprised if she has green or hazel eyes." Cooper answers still laughing and running a hand through his daughters hair.

"Is that bad thing?" Blaine asks folding his arms and giving his brother a daring look.

"Not at all. I'm gonna go get coffee. You want some?" After getting a confirmation from Blaine Cooper walks out into the hall going towards the cafeteria.

Of course out of all the things Cooper has to do is forget his wallet in the room. He turns right around and goes back to the room but stop dead in his tracks. He peers inside and sees Blaine holding his daughter and speaking to her quietly. He strains his ear trying to hear what the boy was saying.

"Hey baby!" Blaine starts giving off the million watt smile. "You really are something aren't you? I mean I know you're going to be the coolest kid ever because you and I are alike! I mean, you have curly hair, your voice is already beautiful, and we have the same birthday. I can already tell that you'll be beautiful. Daddy and I are going to have to work on that." Blaine started laughing but stopped when a thought occurred to him.

"You have the best daddy ever baby. I'm not sure what your name is yet but I know it's going to be cool because I've never met another Blaine and Cooper says that my parents let him name me." Blaine stopped talking for a second and let his hand run along the little girls cheek making her open her eyes. "What the?" Blaine asks seeing that the little girls eyes were a hazelish green just like his own. Babies weren't supposed to get their color yet!

"See! Now m you and I are definitely alike! What are the odds? Your daddy basically raised me and I turned put perfectly fine! Now that he's older and has had experience he'll be the best dad ever! Just wait and see baby girl." The little girl grabbed Blaine's finger with an iron grip and looked up when he heard footsteps.

"Did you mean all that?" Cooper asks near tears. Sure, Blaine always told him how he was like his dad but all that? I mean how was a person supposed to react to something like that?

"Every last bit." Blaine answers smiling and going over to his brother who pulls him close in a tight hug.

"You get to name her." Cooper says and laughs when he sees Blaine's expression of surprise. "Katie and I talked about it. She said that she wouldn't have it any other way." Blaine nods at the response and takes one look at the baby in his hands.

"Addi. Spelled A-D-D-I. This way it goes that since you're the oldest you have a C, I'm in the middle and I have the B in my name, and she's the youngest so she gets an A." Blaine says laughing thinking of how weird that statement truly is.

"I love it. Addi Katelyn Anderson. But you know her initials are now A-A?" Both boys laugh at the lame joke while Cooper brings Blaine in for a hug and a kiss to the side of his head.

"You're and amazing father, Cooper." Blaine says kissing his brother's cheek and doing the same to Addi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a different title but yeah didn't like that.   
> Oh, yeah, this was supposed to be the last chapter but I was weird kid, so, no. This was where I gave appreciations to reviewers and alerters and others of the sort, but yeah no.


	18. Rory Hummel-Anderson

It was times like these that Cooper wished he wasn't the older brother. He had Addi propped on his right hip and was walking up the Hummel-Anderson driveway. Both boys came out to New York and Kurt was successful on Broadway while Blaine got discovered by a record producer that daughter got treated by Cooper's wife.

Cooper was now right in front of the door and Addi giddily pressed the buzzer. Both Anderson's waited for around ten seconds and the door was swung open by a very smiley Blaine.

"Hey, B." Cooper answers putting the little girl onto the floor and seeing her run up to her uncle Blaine. Cooper steps into the home and gives his brother a quick hug and a kiss to the cheek just like when he was younger. Addi copy's Cooper's action and starts to giggle when Blaine starts kissing her cheek rapidly.

"So, where is he?" Cooper asks once the three Anderson's sit down onto the couch in the living room.

"He as in Kurt or he as in Rory?" Blaine asks smiling knowing exactly who Cooper was referring to.

"He as in. . . Rory? The kids name is Rory?" This was the first day that Blaine and Kurt were able to bring their adopted child home. Blaine had kept calling every five minutes claiming to Cooper that he was nervous and he didn't know if he could do it. Somehow this didn't worry Cooper because Blaine basically helped to raise Addi.

"Yes, his name is Rory and he's upstairs trying to calm down." Blaine answers looking back up the way to the new child's room trying to make sure everything is ok.

"Calm down from what?" Cooper asks not even noticing his daughter starting to go up the stairs.

"He's a bit overwhelmed." Blaine explains looking back up to the way towards the stairs.

"Can I meet him?" Blaine nods and the two older men walk up the stairs into the room the boys had been preparing for months. Once all the boys enter the room they see Addi trying to play with Rory but the younger boy still had wide eyes and was clinging to his old action figure.

"Addi, honey, I think you're scaring him." Cooper says chuckling and going over sitting next to his daughter and placing the little girl onto his lap. He smiles at the younger boy whose eyes just widened even more once Cooper sat down in front of him as well.

"Hi there, Rory. I'm your uncle Cooper and this is your cousin Addi." Cooper says offering out an arm for a hug in a delicate voice. The young boy looks up at Blaine and he nod his head encouragingly. Rory hesitantly got up and went over hugging Cooper and nearly getting squished by Addi. He gave out a little squeak which finally made Addi let go of him.

"She's very affectionate." Cooper answers kissing his nephews cheek and letting Addi go and play with the younger boy.

"He's extremely shy." Cooper answers laughing knowing that Blaine was nothing like that when he was younger. Both boys nod and look over seeing Addi show him all of the books she gave to him that were on his shelf. She pulled one of the Arthur books down and started reading to him. The two Anderon's almost "awed" at the sight. Rory was curled up near Addi letting her read to him while he still held onto the action figure.

"He's only four so I'm sure he'll come around. He was forced out of the home because his mom wasn't able to provide for him in Ireland." Blaine answers sitting next to his brother and laying his head onto his older brother shoulder. Cooper wraps and arm around his brother's shoulder and kisses the top of his head.

"He'll be fine Blaine, I'm sure of it." Cooper answers listening to his brother sigh dramatically and sink into his brother's touch. They stay there talking for a little bit when they hear screaming from upstairs.

"Daddy!" Both Anderson's run up the stairs taking two at a time and are literally there in two seconds tops. They enter the room and both kids are crying hysterically. Cooper and Blaine exchange a look and go to their children trying to calm them down.

"I-I-I did-dn't mean to!" Addi says clinging to her father and crying into his shoulder. Cooper's walking in circles trying to calm his daughter down who keeps saying sorry.

"Addi? What did you say, sweety? I promise I'm not mad." Cooper answers rubbing her back soothingly and trying to calm her.

"I asked what happened to his mommy and daddy and he started crying." Addi answers starting to cry all over again. Cooper wanted to scold her but she didn't know any better and he was sure that at the age of eight he would have asked the same thing.

"Addi, go take a nap in Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt's room, alright?" The young girl nods and walks into the bedroom closing the door and laying down onto the two mens bed.

"I'm sorry. She didn't know any better." Cooper says entering Rory's room again watching Blaine trying to get the boy to fall asleep. Blaine looks up and sighs nodding his head looking back at Rory and trying to soothe the young boys cry.

"It's ok. I can't stay mad at her. I'm going to go make sure she's ok and tell her that Rory isn't mad." Cooper nods his head and watches his younger brother walk out. He then turns to Rory and smiles. The boy was like a perfect mix of Kurt and Blaine. He sits down and starts rubbing the boys back and watches as his cries start to die down.

"Wanna come sit on my lap?" Rory nods and Cooper positions himself sitting, leaning against the boys head board while Rory sits sideways onto his uncles lap. He leans his head onto Cooper's shoulder and starts to doze off listening to him start to talk.

"I'm sure you'll like it here, Rory. Blaine is awesome and so is Kurt. I'm not sure what you'll want to call them but my guess will be that Blaine will dad or daddy and Kurt will be papa. Maybe the other way around. All I know it that you got stuck with the most amazing parents. I should know, I practically raised one of them. Blaine loves you sweety. I love you, Kurt loves you, and Addi loves you." Cooper kisses the child's head and lays him back down carefully trying not to wake him. He sneaks out of the room and meats his brother back in the hallway.

"I love you." Blaine says pulling his older brother into a hug. Now that they both lived in New York they saw each other constantly but it was these moments that Cooper always missed. He didn't remember Blaine clinging to him so hard since he was six. He loved the feeling and returned the hug quickly kissing his brother's head.

"I love you too, B." Cooper answers as both boys go down the stairs and continue talking about things to do to get Rory settled in. Later Kurt came home and they continued their talking until Addi woke up. Rory slept until dinner and Katie had arrived later saying that she was once again pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, reposting has been fun.   
> Hope this little set does ya'll well.


End file.
